On the Edge of Life
by StarzNChocolate
Summary: Several weeks has passed since the dramatic two years of groups life. Now the group is hoping that they can live a peaceful life, grow their family, make life changing choices, and simply live and grow together with their family and friends. Unfortunately, life will never be easy, especially for the group, many things will happened that the group wouldn't have thought of.
1. The Return

**Hey everyone! I hope you all liked the last chapter of the Real Beginning of Life. I think that it was probably my most successful stories. But here is the sequel to the last story: On the Edge of Life. This story will be probably really crazy! I'm excited to get into it, and just write my heart's desire. I hope you all will like it. **

**As always, if you have any idea's that you would like to see in the story, do not hesitate to private message me. I love taking in new ideas putting them in my story along with my ideas. Overall I just love hearing from you guys both reviews and private messages. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters**

**Claimer: I own Tristan, Trinity, and Selena. (If you ever want to use them, ask me first. Thank you!) **

**Okay, I'll shut up now and let you all read. Happy reading! **

**{Normal POV}**

**{Saturday September 2, 2018} {4:00 PM}**

Trinity groaned, as she allowed the stylist massage her feet. "I don't want to go to work on Monday."

"You act like being a teacher is a bad thing." Aelita smiled, and she was also receiving a foot massage. Recently, the girls decided that every Saturday afternoon they would go out into town with each other for a relaxing day. Today was the day they choose to get their nails feet, and hair done at the salon.

"I mean, don't get me wrong it's not a bad thing, it's just tiring sometimes." Trinity placed her foot in the warm water, as the foot massager massaged her other foot.

"What job isn't tiring sometimes?" Yumi chuckled, as she was also getting her feet done, and read through a woman's magazine.

Selena looked over at all her friends. "I know your job is tiring." Selena pointed at Yumi. "You have to work late shifts sometimes at the hospital, and take care of people and stuff like that." Selena then turned her eyes towards Aelita. "Your can be tiring too, coming up with the latest and greatest technology." Selena looked at Trinity. "You, that is tiring working with a class of kids for seven hours, along with coming up with lesson plans."

"Well what about you, huh." Yumi looked over at Selena, and slightly smiled. "You're the one building houses all day long, but on top of that you're about to change your job from being an architect slash interior designer to an airplane pilot, talk about late shifts."

Selena chuckled, and rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah, well we have to get the money from someone and trust me I love building homes and stuff, but like I said years ago, it's merely community service."

"I believe it is not community service if you get paid for it." Aelita replied.

Selena looked over at Aelita, then back at her cooking magazine she was reading. "It just didn't pay enough really, but enough about jobs and junk, how has life been since all the drama and health issues been happening?"

Trinity let out a deep sigh. "Um, Odd and I are going to start going to a marriage counselor to help us trust each other more and stuff like that."

"Why, you never really told us what happened between you and Odd." Selena recalled.

"Um, it's a long story." Trinity pointed out the color she wanted on her big toe to the stylist.

"Well, our feet aren't even half way done, we have a lot of time." Yumi closed her magazine and looked over at her dirty blonde haired friend.

"You all are going to hate me when I say it though, but here goes nothing." Trinity looked down at her lap, and then over at her friends. "You guys remember that huge fight Odd and I got into before we got married, and I got into a situation with Hunter?" The three friends nodded their head, and urged her to go on. "After that happened with Hunter, I missed my period, and then I found out that I was pregnant, with Hunter's baby. Next things I know, I..I aborted the baby…" Trinity sighed sadly, and all her friends looked at her in pure shock. "So, yeah you can imagine Odd blew up in my face, and stuff…"

"Wow, um, well…we can't be mad at you, I guess it had something to do with your EBSD?" Selena asked.

"No actually, it wasn't. We weren't ready for a baby, and we were dealing with the wedding planning, it just would have added more stress on our shoulders. But, I don't want to talk about it anymore." Trinity ended the subject. "How are you holding up Yumi with your hyperthyroidism?"

"I'm doing better than I was the past couple of weeks. I had to cut my hair cause of all the split ends." Yumi ran her fingers through her hair that now stopped at her shoulders. "But other than that, my health is up to date, no problems so far."

"How is your mom doing, and Ulrich with the loss of his parents?" Aelita asked.

"Uh, my mom is doing okay I guess. I think she decided to go through with a mastectomy, but I keep urging her to go through with Chemo, but I can't control what she wants to do. Overall she'll live." Yumi sighed. "As for Ulrich, he's still grieving. He has his ups and downs, but lately him and we haven't really sat down and talked at all."

"What do you mean by that?" Selena asked.

"I mean, we haven't really had any deep conversation about anything. If anything it seems like he's been distant a little bit. I mean, yes I understand he lost his parents and everything, but to not talk to me when you're feeling down or anything questions me." Yumi explained.

"Well, have you two made love at since that happened?" Trinity asked.

"Wow, blunt question there, but no not really." Yumi answered, and ran her hands up and down her face.

"When is the last time you two…" Aelita asked.

"Why is everyone always so worried about my sex life?" Yumi slightly laughed, but was also serious. "We haven't done anything since he found out his parents passed away."

Aelita thought for a moment before speaking. "It sounds like he just needs comforting."

"I tried that Aelita, but nothing is like working." Yumi responded.

"No I mean truly sit down and comfort him. Look we all know how Ulrich is, quiet, reserved, doesn't like to talk his feelings, and sulks. Girl, you have to comfort him without giving up so easily. That was the problem with you two before you started a relationship, both of you don't make the first move." Yumi sighed, but knew it was true. "What I'm trying to say is, don't give up and comfort him. Close in on his personal space, if and when he talks listen to him. Um, don't say that cliché line it'll be alright, just touch him, kiss him, whatever."

"Yeah, you're right." Yumi said.

"Wow Aelita, and why aren't you a psychologist?" Trinity smiled.

Aelita returned the smile. "I never really thought about it actually."

"Well, you should think about it, think about the many people out there you could help." Selena popped her gum.

"Maybe I will." Aelita smiled.

**{Meanwhile with the guys}**

For their Sunday afternoon, the guys decided to go to the local pub to play some pool. Ulrich and Odd were on a team, while Jeremie and Tristan were on a team. Odd placed all the balls into the triangle to set up the game.

"Who wants to break first?" Odd asked, looking at all his friends.

"Doesn't matter, we'll break first." Tristan shrugged, and took his place at the end of the pool table, directly across where the balls were set up. When Tristan hit the balls, not one of them fell into one of the six pockets.

"So, what's been happening in the past couple weeks guys since we last met up?" Odd asked, as he tried to knock one of the balls into the pocket. He did, which meant he and Ulrich were solids, and Tristan and Jeremie were stripes. Odd then proceeded to knock in another ball, which went unsuccessful.

"Not much, I mean except the usual go to work and go home." Jeremie replied, before knocking in one of the striped balls. "Oh, except I found out that CJ is allergic to peanuts."

"Really? Did you had an epi-pen on you?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, it was Aelita's though, because she's allergic to something I forgot."

Ulrich slightly chuckled. "Way to forget what your wife is allergic to."

Jeremie failed to knock in another striped ball and he shrugged. "It'll come back to me eventually, I just can't remember."

"Someone's brain is getting old." Odd grinned, as Ulrich proceeded to knock in one of the solid balls, which he did. "What about you, what's happening in your world Tristan?" Odd asked, as Ulrich knocked in another solid ball.

"Uh, not much really. I've been getting hassled on my survival story a lot. I'm still trying to cope with the fact Selena wants to be a pilot." Tristan spoke, as he took his turn to hit the balls after Ulrich was done.

"Yeah, I think all of us were surprised at that." Jeremie spoke.

"I mean, if it is what she loves to do then I cannot stop her. I'll just have to support her you know." Tristan responded.

"Personally I think that being a pilot is cool, maybe you'll get free traveling Tristan." Odd smiled. "What about you Ulrich, how's things been going for you."

Ulrich looked over at his friends, and then down at his feet. "Good, I guess."

"Uh oh, we know that look what's going on?" Odd asked, as he proceeded to hit in one of the solid balls.

Ulrich sighed. "Really it's nothing, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Did you and Yumi get into a fight?" Jeremie asked.

"Well, no not really it's just that I'm...thinking about switching my career choice."

"Really to what?" Tristan asked curiously.

"I'm thinking about maybe, trying out to play soccer." Ulrich answered, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's awesome dude, you'll be famous and crap like that. Is that why you've been training so hard at the gym these past few weeks?" Odd asked, and Ulrich nodded his head. "You should do it, we all know your love for soccer."

"That's the thing, I am going to it's just I don't know how to tell Yumi it…" Ulrich softly kicked the pool table.

"Dude, you got to stop being afraid to tell Yumi things, she's your wife. Knowing Yumi she'll support you whichever way you go." Tristan responded, as Jeremie and Odd nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right." Ulrich shrugged, and then turned his attention to his surroundings. When he did he noticed that Odd's rival was sitting at the bar, and noticed that he was looking over their way. Ulrich looked over at Odd, and sat down his pool stick. "You guys feel like leaving, I feel like leaving."

"Why we haven't even finished playing our game yet?" Odd held out his arms in confusion.

"Maybe because he wants you to stay out of trouble." Hunter smirked, and walked up to the pool table. Odd looked over at the voice that was talking to him, and gave him a scornful look.

"What do you want?" Odd slammed his pool stick on the table, and turned his full attention towards Hunter.

Hunter kept on a sly smirk. "I can't come over to have a simple conversation."

"No." Tristan said under his breath. After the stories he heard about Hunter, he had no respect for the guy that hurt his sister.

Hunter turned his attention towards Tristan. "The twin that supposedly died, good to see you." Tristan rolled his eyes, and took a deep breath to keep his composure.

"So, how's that so called relation-show going with Trinity?" Hunter turned his attention back towards Odd.

"That is none of your damn business, Hunter." Odd stood his ground and looked down at Hunter who was two inches shorter than him.

Hunter chuckled, and then looked at Odd right in the eyes. "Well, just remember who she comes to when she doesn't get any pleasure from you…"

"You know what, I'm about getting sick and tired of your smart ass getting up in my relationship. Didn't your stupid self-learn back in high school? Wait, no you didn't, so now, you're really about to learn your lesson." Odd balled up his fists, and stood eye to eye with Hunter. Ulrich and Jeremie then backed Odd away from Hunter, because of the scene they were causing, and knew that security was bound to kick all of them out.

"Odd, not here, not now." Ulrich said, as he backed Odd away from Hunter. "Let's just leave." Ulrich dragged out of the pub, along with Jeremie, Tristan behind him.

"You can't stoop down to his level Odd, you know that." Jeremie spoke.

Odd rolled his eyes. "Easy for you to say, you don't have anybody trying to break up you and Aelita."

Jeremie nodded his head. "Wow, thanks for the comment Odd."

"Look, sorry, I'm just pissed off, he keeps getting under my skin." Odd looked back at the pub, and saw that Hunter smirked at him before walking back towards the bar.

"Don't allow him to then, just avoid him. You know Trinity is your wife, and she isn't leaving you for that piece of crap." Ulrich pointed towards Hunter.

"Wow, way to talk about yourself Ulrich." A masculine voice clapped behind Odd. Ulrich looked at who offended him, and Ulrich immediately felt his blood begin to boil. It was Suzume. **(A/N So, stick with me here, and yes, I told you all the drama will more intense in this story other than the people trying to destroy their lives, the group will also deal with regular adult things.) **

"What the hell are you doing here, and out of jail?" Ulrich scolded.

Suzume smiled. "I was let free, thanks to a family friend, they bailed me out." Ulrich bit his lip, and rolled his eyes trying to keep his composure. "So, tell me how your parents are doing."

That was all that needed to be said before Ulrich was getting ready to knock Suzume's light out. But, all of his friends held him back. "Let me go!" Ulrich yelled.

"No you can't fight here, not now." Jeremie responded, holding onto Ulrich arm.

"I don't care let me go!" Ulrich yelled once again, trying to pull himself away from his three friends. But with the three of them holding him break, there was no way he could break free.

"No if you shrink down to his level, you will get arrested." Odd informed Ulrich.

Ulrich still tried to break free from his friends grip. "Like I said I don't care, let me go!"

Suzume laughed. "No, let him come at me. That way when he gets arrested for assault, I can have his pretty wife all to myself, cause she's going to need a real loving too." Suzume smirked. "If you know what I mean."

Ulrich eyes went wide, and were now full of rage, hatred, fire, all his emotions were mixing up right now. Ulrich looked back at his friends. "Did you hear what he said, let me go!"

"No!" His three friends tried their hardest to hold Ulrich back. Ulrich took a deep sigh, and slowly calmed his anger down.

"Fine, just let me go." Ulrich stated. "I'm going home, I don't have time to deal with this nonsense." His three friends hesitated to their angry friend go, but they did. "I'll see you guys later." Ulrich gestured towards his friends, and giving Suzume an annoyed look. He then walked towards his car, and after he started his car he drove off to go home.

"I suggest you leave." Odd gestured toward Suzume.

"Why, it's a public place, isn't it?" Suzume fired back.

Tristan nodded his head. "Whatever we'll leave, come on guys, let's go home." Jeremie and Odd nodded in agreement, went into their own individual cars, and went home for the rest of the day.

**{Ulrich's POV}**

"I can't believe that asshole said those things to me. I can't believe he's out of jail." I said to myself. Luckily, I was only ten minutes away from home and I didn't have to drive very far with all these emotions built up inside of me. When I pulled up into the driveway I noticed that Yumi's car wasn't here, meaning she was either still out, or her car was parked in the garage.

I got out of my car, and slammed the door behind me. Obviously, I will still pissed at the encounter I had with Suzume. I locked the car behind me and walked up to the front door of the house. Once I unlocked the door, I hung my keys up on the key rack and walked further into the house.

"Hey." Yumi smiled over towards me.

I returned the smile, and walked over towards her. "Hey Yumes, your hair looks nice." I pulled her into an embrace, and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, how was your day out with the guys?" She kept her arms wrapped around me, as I did I.

"Could be better." I shrugged, not really wanting to go into detail about the situation that I just encountered.

Yumi gave me a confused face. "What happened?"

I slowly let go of her, and then shoved my hands in my pocket. "Nothing, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ulrich…" Yumi looked up at me.

"I'm just going to go change into some comfortable clothes." I interrupted her not to be rude or anything, it's just I didn't want to talk about my issues right now.

Yumi sighed. "Okay." I nodded my head, and then went upstairs to my room. When I did I went into my closet and changed into a comfortable dark green t-shirt, along with black sweatpants. I then went back downstairs, and accompanied Yumi in the kitchen. When I did I noticed that Yumi was very quiet as she began to prepare dinner.

"Are you okay Yumi?" I asked, as I sat on a barstool at the kitchen island. Yumi walked over to the sink that was attached to the island, and rinsed off the chicken.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I'm worried about you." Yumi looked up at me.

"But, I'm…everything is good with me." I lied, actually there's just a lot on my mind right now. I just didn't want to overbear my problems on Yumi. "Where's Kammi?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Yumi looked right through me though. "My mom is on the way now to drop her off. But see every time I ask you what's wrong, you change the subject on me."

I sighed. "It's just I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"I understand that, it's just I want you to know that I'm all ears whenever you want to talk, because we haven't had any deep conversations since we were in Germany." Yumi explained, and grabbed some seasoning from the pantry.

I sighed, knowing that she was telling the truth. "I don't know, it's just a lot on my shoulders right now I just don't really want to talk about it."

"If you don't talk to me, who are you going to talk to about everything you are dealing with?" Yumi asked, while seasoning the food. "Can I tell you something, and promise you won't be upset." I looked at Yumi with confused eyes, before nodded my head. Yumi put the chicken in the pan, and set it on the oven to allow it to cook. She then washed her hands, and sat next to me.

"Lately I just feel like things have been distant between us. I mean yes I know your still grieving, but if you really think about it, we haven't really talked about anything Ulrich, and I just feel a little hurt that you can't or won't or whatever talk to me about how you are feeling." Yumi looked straight into my eyes. "And it really does hurt you know, and like I said I know you're still hurting on the inside, but I just wish that you can talk to me."

I looked down at my lap, and played with my hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to feel like I was being distant towards you…at all. That really..wasn't my intention." I placed my hand on Yumi's cheek. "I promise I'll talk about everything tonight with you."

"Ulrich, I don't want you to feel pressured to talk to me tonight, unless that's what you want." Yumi stated.

I nodded my head. "No, it's really want I want to do, I want us to sit down and talk tonight."

Yumi nodded her head, and smiled at me. Yumi then hopped down from hopped down from her seat, and pulled me into a hug. A smile crept across my face, as I hugged her back, and held her close to me. Yumi then pulled away just so she could look at me. "Whatever you're going through, just know that I'm not going anywhere, and that I'll always love you."

I gently placed both my hands on the sides of Yumi face. "I'll always love you as well Yumes, and I'm not going anywhere." I connected my lips with hers. I felt Yumi smile under the kiss, and kiss me back.

**{Odd's POV}**

I had just arrived home after a weird outing with my buddies. When I walked inside of the house I heard singing coming from the kitchen. When I walked further inside the house, getting ready to give Logan is medicine. Over the past few days Logan developed a small fever and prescribed some medication from Jeremie.

"A spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down, the medicine go dow-wown, medicine go down, just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, in a most delightful way." Trinity sang happily, I smiled to myself as I saw Logan smile, and Trinity gave him some of his medicine.

"Hey, nice way to finally have Logan be happy about taking medicine." I smiled, as Trinity jumped as she didn't know she had an audience.

"Don't scare me like that." Trinity held a hand over her heart.

I laughed, and walked over towards Trinity and Logan. "How was your day?" I kissed Trinity's cheek, and ruffled Logan's hair.

"It was pretty good, the girls and I just hung out, and we got our nails, feet, and hair done." Trinity responded.

I examined Trinity's hair, trying to notice a difference in it. "I don't see anything different with it."

Trinity playfully rolled her eyes. "I just got it washed and straightened really, nothing major."

"That sounds cool, the guys and I just played some pool honestly. But then some drama just had to happen." I explained, and turned on the TV which was playing the top Disney songs.

"Really what happen?" Trinity asked, as she looked over towards the TV recognizing some of the songs that played.

"Hunter was there, and he tried to cause some drama but no big deal." I explained. "Oh I love this song. "We are Siamese if you please, we are Siamese if you don't please."

"Of course, one day I wish he fell off a rock." Trinity rolled her eyes.

"I agree with you." I responded, and watched as they went through some more songs I didn't really recognize, until one of them I recognize really well came on, because my mother said it related to me very well. "This my song." I grinned and picked up Logan and began to dance with him. "Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo I'm street wise, I can improvise. Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, I'm street smart. I've got New York City heart. Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime, but I got street savoire faire. Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just a bebopulation and I've got street savoire faire." I sang as I danced with Logan in my arms. As Logan and I were dancing, he was laughing right along with me, and tried singing along.

"Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo." Logan sang. I smiled, and joined him.

"You two are silly, I can Logan is going to grow up and be just as silly if not more as you." Trinity smiled, and watched as I danced with my son.

"Oh, come on, join the wild side hun." I smiled over at Trinity, who playfully rolled her eyes.

"By the way, we have a counselor meeting tomorrow around five." Trinity reminded me.

I stopped dancing with Logan, and placed him in his placed him in his play pin. "Yeah, we surely do don't we?"

"Do you still want to go through it?" Trinity asked.

I nodded my head. "I mean it wouldn't hurt to go through it you know?"

Trinity looked down at her feet, and then sat down on the couch. I noticed her facial expression, and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, ran my fingers through her hair.

"Well, I read up on some things about trust and marriage, and I think that we can build u our trust on our own, you know?" Trinity looked into my eyes.

I nodded my head. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Okay, so we married each other because we know that we truly love each other. So, what we have to work on is to stop doubting things. What I mean by that is, we have to trust each other with our lives, and we have to stop keeping secrets from one another. So, from now on we tell each other everything, doesn't matter if it is good or bad." Trinity explained.

"Yeah I understand where you are coming from." I said honestly. "Well, let's just see how things go for the next couple of days before we seek out a counselor."

Trinity smiled, and then nodded her head. I returned the smile, and scooted closer towards her, so that I could cuddle with her. "What do you want to do?" I smirked, and whispered in her ear.

Trinity's giggled, and turned her head towards mine. "Not what you're thinking, I have to finish up my lesson plans for tomorrow."

I sighed, and let go of Trinity as she walked over towards the kitchen table. I then walked over to the kitchen to grab a water bottle from the fridge. "I think I may go out for a run." I spoke, and poured the bottled water into one of my bottles I use when I worked out. "I didn't work out yesterday, so I feel weird."

Trinity chuckled. "Okay, it's leftover night so I'm not fixing anything."

I playfully rolled my eyes, and went upstairs to change into some grey gym shorts, a dark purple t-shirt, and white running shoes. I then grabbed my PearPod, and the thing that wraps around my arms to holds my PearPod. I then went back downstairs, and saw that Logan was still playing in his playpin, while Trinity was still working on her lesson plans.

"Alright, I'll be back before the soccer game comes on."

Once I stepped outside, I noticed that the sun was still out, but you could tell that it was about to set soon. "Might as well get a quick run in." I said to myself. I plugged my ear buds into my ear and began my run.

I ran throughout my whole neighborhood, before finally coming to a jog, and then a walk. I turned down the music on my PearPod, and began to walk back home. As I was walking home, I noticed a familiar face standing on the curb of the sidewalk. I rolled my eyes.

"What you doing, stalking me now?" I asked, as I walked past my ex-girlfriend Sam.

"No, I live in this neighborhood now." Sam responded. I stopped in my tracks, and turned my attention towards her.

"What?" I asked.

Sam nodded her head, and smiled. "Yup, I brought this house today, I'm just standing out waiting for the moving truck to get here. Honestly, I had no idea you lived here."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

Sam noticed the frustration on my face, and walked up towards me. "Hey, I just want to apologize for what I did in the past. I'm not the same anymore. And I was hoping we could be friends?" Sam looked up at me, and held her hand out.

I looked down at her hand, and then back up at her. "I don't know right now. Sam."

Sam then put down her hand, and nodded her head. She then backed away from me and waved at the moving truck. "Well, whenever you forgive my apology, you know where I live."

I stood in my place for a second, before walking back towards my own house. As I was walking I noticed how much Sam changed. She actually looked very nice from what I last remembered. I shook the thoughts out of my head, and continued my journey back home.

**{Back at the Stern Household}**

**{Yumi's POV}**

**{A/N This chapter is mostly about Ulrich and Yumi, and Odd and Trinity}**

A couple of hours has passed by after Ulrich, my mother, Kammi, and I ate. As of right now Kammi was upstairs sleeping, and Ulrich had went upstairs to take a shower. After I had washed and dried all of the dishes, I went over to the family room and accompanied my mother on the couch.

"Hey, how you holding up?" I asked my mother who was watching some soap opera.

My mother looked over at me, and sighed. "I'm doing okay my dear, just debating what I should do about this cancer."

I slowly nodded my head, and played with the edge of my shirt. "Have you decided how you are going to treat the cancer?"

My mother took in a deep breath before answering me. "I think for me it's best to go through with the mastectomy, either treatment I do it's going to leave a scar. Also, I want to go with it, just in case the cancer comes back."

I opened my mouth to say something in response, but I decided to go against it. In a way, I knew where my mother was coming from, and I understood why she chose the treatment she did. I was for her own protection. "I understand, have you talked with your doctor about it?"

"Yes, I told about it a week ago, and the doctor did recommend the mastectomy because of my age, and other reasons." My mother sighed sadly.

I gently pulled my mother into a hug. "Well mom I just want you to know that you can definitely count on me, dad, and Hiroki of course for your support network."

"You can count on me too Mrs. Ishiyama." Ulrich said from behind me, and sat on the opposite side of my mother. My mother and I smiled over at Ulrich.

"Thanks you two, but I do have to ask you a huge favor." My mom looked at bother Ulrich and I.

"Um, a few days before the surgery, is it alright if your father and I stay with you for a while until I'm fully recovered since you are much closer to the hospital that all this is happening at then I am." My mother asked. Ulrich and I looked at each other for a second, and then I looked at my mother.

"Of course you can stay here mom, why would we say no." I smiled at my mom.

"Oh, thank you so much." My mother returned the smile, and hugged both Ulrich and I.

"You're welcome Mrs. Ishiyama." Ulrich returned my mother's hug. "If you don't mind we asking, when is the surgery?"

"Um when I give my doctor my final decision, it will most likely be in the next couple of days." My mom answered. "But, let's not worry about that right now, I should be heading back home…"

"Wait, mom don't you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow?" I asked, and watched as she got up off of the couch.

"Yes, I do, why dear?"

"You can stay here for the night if you want, so you don't have to drive back home, and then drive way back over here." I suggested, and stood up off the couch.

"Are you sure?" My mother asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah why not, there's plenty of bedrooms here. Besides it's like 9:30."

"Well alright dear, if you insist. I'll just sleep in the bedroom upstairs." My mother smiled, and decided to call it a night, since she had to wake up early for the next doctor appointment.

After I heard my mom shut the door, I looked back over at Ulrich, who had turned the channel to the soccer game that was going on. I sat down close to him, and took the remote from his hands to mute the TV. "Okay mister, what's everything that's going on with you."

Ulrich sighed, and turned his full attention towards me. "Um, I don't know to begin, actually. Um, as you know I'm still grieving the loss of…my parents, even though I said things could better and I read their letters… part of me just feels like part of me has been taken away." Ulrich explained, and looked down at his lap. "I don't know how long this grieving process is going to take either, but I know I want to move on with life, and stuff like that but I just can't. And then, I ran into Suzume today…" My eyes went wide, but I decided not to talk because it would be rude of me to interrupt Ulrich. "I know that was my facial expression when I saw him too. He said that he got released on bail or whatever."

Ulrich then took in a deep breath before finishing all the things that was on his mind. "He had said some smart ass comment about my parents, and then he said something about you. I was close to getting arrested today, but the guys held me back from doing something I would regret. I'm also just caught up in a crossfire about what path to take for my career."

I gave Ulrich and confused look, but kept listening to what he had to say. "You know how much I love to play soccer, but I decided to become a lawyer and stuff to follow in my father's footsteps. My parents asked me a question in their letter, saying that should follow the career path I love, which was soccer. So, I thought about it, and I actually do want to start play soccer professionally. I really do." Ulrich explained and looked into my eyes, looking for any sign of disappointment, I was guessing.

I nodded my head, and gently put myself into his lap. "Ulrich, if you want to play soccer professionally, then I think you should go for it. You know? I can't be mad at you for doing what you love, how could I say no to that." I looked up at him.

Ulrich just simply shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, thanks for listening Yumi, I do feel better after today."

"Good, because your night is about a whole lot better." I smirked, and watched as Ulrich's face began to turn a shade of red, but my comment managed a smile across his face.

I returned the smile, and placed my lips upon his. Ulrich began to kiss me back, as he placed his hands on my waist. I then deepened the kiss, and ran my fingers through his hair. Ulrich then slightly pulled away from our kiss and looked at me. "Wa..wait Yumes are you sure want to do this here, and…now, I mean your mom's right now upstairs she could…hear."

I looked to Ulrich's eyes and bit my lip. Instead of answering his question I pressed my lips against his ear, and began whispering inside of it. As I was whispering inside of his ear his hear I head him groan a little bit at what I was saying. Next thing I knew Ulrich had gently pulled me into a rapid heated kiss.

As things were about to get more heated between us, we both heard a knock on the door. We pulled away from our kiss and looked over towards the front door.

"Who could that be?" I asked

"I'm sure it's nothing." Ulrich said, before he pulled me into another kiss. Seconds later we then heard the knock on the door again. "Who, who would knock on the door a ten something at night?" Ulrich asked, as he got up off the couch after I got up from his lap.

{Normal POV}

Ulrich had walked up towards the front door to see the mysterious person that wanted their attention at such a late hour. Without looking in the peep hole, Ulrich answered the door and his eyes went wide.

"Hey Ulrich, miss me." Raine smiled, as she stood at the door only in some skimpy lingerie.

**Whoa, Raine is back, Suzume is back, Hunter is back. Odd and Trinity are slightly having marriage problems. This story is already hitting off with drama already. In the next chapter you will see more of Tristan and Selena, as well as Jeremie and Aelita. This small little drama is only the half of it that is going to happen in future chapters so I hope you all stay tuned for that. But like I said not only will the group have to deal with the normal everyday adult life, they have to deal with people from their past as well. **

**But I hope you all liked this chapter a lot! Sorry if anything seemed rushed, or anything but it's only the first chapter things are going to get more interesting in the next chapter!**

Tarzan and Jane (Tarzan and Tarzan 2)

Hercules and Meg (Hercules)

Shang and Mulan (Mulan and Mulan 2)

John Smith and Pocahontas (Pocahontas)


	2. The Troublesome Night

**PLEASE READ**

**Hey guys! So, at the end of the first chapter there were some random Disney characters there. Um, that was supposed to be like a fun poll question about what couples resembles which Disney character! So, yeah sorry that was like randomly there. But, I'm really excited to get more into this story, because as you can things are really picking up in the story from the first chapter. So, this chapter will basically be a continuation from last chapter, and then it will focus more on Jeremie and Aelita, and possibly Tristan and Selena. Honestly, I don't know if I am going to focus that much attention towards Selena and Tristan anymore because I thought about it and I really want to focus on the original group with Trinity. I do not know, you guys give me your opinion on what you want.**

**Do you want to see more development of Tristan and Selena or not really? Just let me know in a review or whatever. **

(*Normal POV*)

Ulrich had walked up towards the front door to see the mysterious person that wanted their attention at such a late hour. Without looking in the peep hole, Ulrich answered the door and his eyes went wide.

"Hey Ulrich, miss me." Raine smiled, as she stood at the door only in some skimpy lingerie

Ulrich shook his head, and gave Raine a disgusted face. "What? What the hell are you doing here Raine?"

Raine looked down at her body, and then back up at Ulrich giving him a seductive smile. "What do it look like I'm here for, I'm here to please you." Raine stepped closer to Ulrich, who quickly jumped back.

"You should leave really, nobody wants you here." Ulrich said flatly, and proceeded to shut the door, but Raine put her foot in the door, which forced Ulrich to keep the door open.

Ulrich had rolled his eyes. "Move your foot…"

"Who's at the door?" Yumi walked up to the front door, and noticed that Raine was standing there, only in some skimpy lingerie and high heels. "What the hell are you doing here Raine?"

Raine looked over towards Yumi and rolled her eyes. "What does it look like I'm here for, for Ulrich duh."

Yumi slightly laughed in disbelief, before looking back at Raine. "Well that's too bad Raine, he isn't yours, and will never be. Now bye bye." Yumi waved at Raine and tried to shut the door, but again Raine's foot kept the door from closing.

"He isn't your property as far as I know, just because your body…" Raine pointed from Yumi chest down. "Or what body don't you have, can't please your so called man, then that means he needs the body of a true woman to manage little Ulrich." Raine pointed down at Ulrich's area.

Ulrich gave Raine a disgusted face, her comment almost made him throw up on the spot. "I'm going to let that little smart ass comment slide." Yumi swore. "Now you can leave before I call the cops on you."

Raine gave Yumi a sarcastic smile. "Really, if you do that my father, your mother's doctor, will not even cure your mother's cancer if you have me arrested." Raine then smiled widely. "Oh, never mind, do it, it'll be fun to see your mother with no boobs."

Ulrich and Yumi's eyes both went wide at Raine's comment. Yumi then bit her lip, and walked away from Raine for one second to try to keep her composure from possibly causing a murder scene. Raine smirked at her comment, before pulling on her jacket and sweatpants that laid on the ground beside her.

"You should really leave now." Ulrich demanded.

"Oh, and by the way Ulrich honey, if you want some better looking kids, then you know I'm open for business."

Yumi nodded her head sarcastically, and pulled off her wedding ring from her finger, and she placed it on the table that was in the foyer area. Yumi then speed walked up to Raine with her fist balled up.

"Wait, Yumi don't allow her to get to you." Ulrich tried to keep Yumi from getting in a fight with Raine.

Yumi looked up at Ulrich, then Raine, and then Ulrich. "I'm not just going to let this bitch talk about you, me, Kammi, and my mother like that. Are you serious, she has some real audacity to come here and act like she own everything?"

"I know, I know how you feel Yumi, trust me. But, be a bigger woman than what she is right now…" Ulrich explained, trying to calm off his very pissed off wife.

Yumi took a deep breath, and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Yeah, listen to your master like the little servant you are." Raine exclaimed, and laughed. The next thing Raine did she would probably regret for the rest of her life, Raine placed a couple of her fingers on Yumi head and pushed her head back.

Yumi then went around Ulrich, and proceeded to punch Raine, as Raine proceeded to punch Yumi back. Next thing anybody both Yumi and Raine fell outside on the driveway, but the two of them were still punching, and pulling one another's hair.

"What the heck is going on?" Hiroki yelled, as he pulled into the driveway, and noticed his sister was in an all-out brawl with Raine. Hiroki then stood to a very confused, and slightly worried Ulrich.

(**A/N Hiroki was on his way to Yumi's house to check up on his mother...just got with it.)**

Not knowing who was winning the fight, both Yumi and Raine were not showing any sign of weakness. As of right now Yumi landed on top of Raine, and proceeded to punch, scratch, pull on Raine, anything she could. Raine then got up off the ground, which made Yumi stand up and wrapped her arm around the back of Yumi's neck and proceeded to hit Yumi anywhere. Raine then tried to swing Yumi to the ground, and succeeded bringing along Yumi's tank top as well. But Yumi had flipped the both of them over so that Yumi was back on top of Raine again, and continued to hit Raine, but Raine also was hitting Yumi, and continued to pull on Yumi's hair.

"Raine she's I'll tell you later but right now we have to break them up." Ulrich said as he walked over towards the fighting two, and pulled Yumi off of Raine, and Hiroki held Raine back.

"Leave now." Hiroki stated, and pointed. Raine tried to maneuver her way around Hiroki but he wouldn't budge.

Raine finally sighed. "Fine." Raine then proceeded to walk back towards her car.

"Yeah, and don't come back here again." Yumi yelled at Raine, and wiped the dirt and some blood from her face. With that comment Raine charged back at Yumi and tackled her to the ground from Ulrich's arms. The two, yet again were at each other, and yet again both Ulrich and Hiroki pulled the two off of each other.

Hiroki then forcefully dragged Raine towards her car and this time made sure she got in the car. "Drive away, now." Hiroki demanded. Raine rolled her eyes, and then started up her car, and left just like she was demanded too.

Yumi then picked up her tank top that she previously had on that Raine ripped. Yumi then began mumbling things under her breath that no one could make out. "She had some real never coming up on my property like that." Yumi slightly yelled and looked up at both Ulrich and Hiroki. "And then on top of that she got nerve to talk about my family, and put her hands on me?"

"It's alright now, it's over." Ulrich yet again tried to calm down Yumi.

Yumi looked over at Ulrich. "Everything is not alright now Ulrich, everything just went back downhill. I swear when things start to get better someone or something just has to ruin it." Ulrich sighed, knowing it was going to be a while before Yumi would be back to her neutral mood.

Hiroki then walked up to his sister and handed her one of his spare shirts, as he was uncomfortable with just seeing his sister in her bra.

"Thanks." Yumi took the shirt, and put it on. "Since little ass girls wants to destroy everything in her sight." Yumi went to the trash can and threw away her ripped and crumpled up tank top. Yumi then stormed into the house.

Hiroki and Ulrich then looked at one another, and sighed. "This, is going to be a long night." Ulrich scratched the back of his head, and walked into the house, along with Hiroki following him.

**{*Meanwhile with Jeremie and Aelita*}**

As of now in the Belpois household, Jeremie and Aelita were sitting on the couch with each one another, just catching up on one another's day. Since it was so late, CJ was in his room asleep.

"Hey Jeremie, I was thinking about something today, about my job." Aelita looked up from her tablet, and looked over at her husband who was scrolling through his laptop.

Jeremie looked over at his wife, and slightly smiled. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Aelita took in a deep breath before letting Jeremie know the possible change in her job. "Well I was thinking, you know how I have a minor in psychology?"

"Yes." Jeremie replied.

"I was thinking that maybe, I could go back to school and get my master's degree in it, and possibly become a psychologist." Aelita explained, and looked over at her husband.

Jeremie kept his eyes on Aelita for a second, before taking in a deep breath responding. "I think that you'll make a great psychologist Aelita, honestly. Um, anything you do actually I'll support you, you know that. What type of psychology are you trying to pursue though?"

"After some research I did on it, I am really considering personality and social psychology. I just really like figuring out people, you know?"

Jeremie smiled, and nodded his head. "Yes, I understand, and I think you'll do great. I just have one question though, what personality type do I have."

Aelita thought for a second, and studied her husband, as well as all the things they have been through. "Well, considering how you are you may have the INTJ personality."

"And what is that exactly?" Jeremie was really curious. "And how do you know this personality stuff princess?"

"You obviously just forgot I was a psych minor." Aelita chuckled. "But, INTJ's are independent, original, analytical, and very determined. You can turn theories into plans of actions. You value knowledge, proficiency, and organization. You have high standards for performance." Aelita explained.

Jeremie nodded his head in understand. "Wow, I guess you're right on point with that one."

Aelita smiled, and turned her attention back towards her tablet. "Thank you."

"How long are you going to be up?" Jeremie asked, and looked over at the clock which read 10:50 PM.

"Um not that long, what are we doing tomorrow?" Aelita asked, and scrolled through her Social Butterfly account, and then started watching a video that was shared to her.

"Well tomorrow is Sunday, and there isn't going to be that much to do. I guess we could go house hunting a little bit, look at some cheaper house." Jeremie answered. When Jeremie didn't receive an answer back from Aelita, he looked over at what was distracting her. When Jeremie saw what she was watching, his face immediately went from neutral to almost horrified.

Aelita immediately stopped the video after watching it for seven minutes, and looked over Jeremie, who had the same facial expression as Aelita.

"Jer-Jeremie, um, as weird as this sounds, I have another change in my lifestyle…" Aelita swallowed trying to erase all the gruesome images in her head.

"I think I know what you're going to say." Jeremie removed his eyes from Aelita tablet.

Aelita looked back down at her lap. "After seeing a few minutes of this video…I…I want to become a vegan."

Jeremie nodded his head. "Yeah…uh…I may just have to join you there princess."

"Jeremie that's horrible, why...why do people have to treat…." Aelita was out of words, as she kept trying to erase the violent images in her head.

"I don't know, but we can change our eating habits. From now on we aren't eating anything animal related." Jeremie sighed, and got up from the couch and into the kitchen.

Aelita turned around in the couch and watched as Jeremie began throwing away that came from animals. After ten minutes passed, Jeremie dragged a full black trash bag towards the back door.

"We have to go shopping the fridge and pantry is almost completely empty." Jeremie informed his wife, and took the trash out. Aelita then got up from the couch and looked in the fridge. Jeremie was right, the only thing that was left was water and baby food for CJ.

Jeremie then returned in the house, and sat down at the kitchen table. Aelita joined him at the table seconds afterwards. "Wow, we're making big changes, aren't we?" Aelita looked up at Jeremie.

"Yeah, we have to get a new house. Don't get me wrong I appreciate that Ulrich gave us some of his father's money, but it'll be right for us to save that. So, we have to get a smaller house. Then we are changing our eating habits, you're getting a new job." Jeremie babbled.

Aelita nodded her head in agreement, and sighed to herself. When she looked through the mail she noticed that it was bills, bills, and more bills. "We kind of house are we looking for?"

"Well, we are definitely going to stay here in Westover Hill; but we are just going to have to find a cheaper neighborhood. Don't want to be too far from our friends you know?" Jeremie explained, and roamed through his tablet for homes in the area.

"How much are we approved for?" Aelita asked curiously.

Jeremie pushed his glasses closer to his face, and then looked at his wife. "I believe we have been approved for 330,000."

"Alright, that's not too bad." Aelita mentioned. "But let's not get a foreclosed house, okay?"

"Okay, I understand." Jeremie nodded his head, and continued to roam though his tablet. "What about this, it's a condo, with two bedrooms, 830 square feet, one full bath…"

"Stop, Jeremie you know we need two bathrooms, and a condo, really Jeremie?" Aelita sighed.

"Condo are not that bad." Jeremie insisted. "But I'll look at some other options…"

"Thank you." Aelita picked up her tablet, and began looking at some houses because knowing Jeremie, he was going to pick the cheapest house he laid his eyes on. "Hey Jer, look at this one." Aelita showed Jeremie her tablet. "It's at the top of our price range, but it has two bedroom, two full bathrooms, and it's 1,100 square feet. It is a condo, but it looks like a house honestly."

Jeremie chuckled. "See I told you condos are not that bad."

Aelita swiped his arms jokingly and showed him the pictures of the house. "It looks a little outdated." Jeremie mentioned.

Aelita nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, it is. Alright like I said no condos." Aelita continued to look through the homes for sale. "Oh Jeremie, look at this house it's beautiful!" Aelita exclaimed. "It's updated stainless steel appliances, has a garden. It's two bedrooms two full bathrooms, and its 940 square feet."

"That's pretty small." Jeremie indicated.

"Yeah, but it's 319,000, it has hardwood flooring, central heating, central cooling, double pane windows, water, cable outlets things, and garbage. The community has a pool and a hot tub." Aelita smiled, as she roamed through the pictures of the house.

"Well, it looks and sounds nice to me, we can definitely check that house out tomorrow." Jeremie smiled as Aelita excitement. "We still have to look at more houses though, just in case that one does not work out.

"How about we just have you mom help us, she is a real estate agent right?" Aelita asked, and turned off her tablet.

Jeremie nodded his head, and also turned off his tablet. "Yeah, I will try to contact to her tomorrow and see if she can help us."

Aelita slightly smiled, and kissed Jeremie on the cheek. "Let's go to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"That we do, we have to restock the fridge, and look at houses." Jeremie got up from his chair, and followed Aelita up to the bedroom to fall asleep, and prepare for their busy day tomorrow.

**{Meanwhile}**

**{Tristan's POV}**

"_Smith, White, Clark, Lee, Taylor, Hall, Anderson, and Davis. Out on patrol." The sergeant pointed at the soldiers standing at attention, including me. "Davis, since you are the highest rank, you're in charge."_

"_Yes sir!" All of us called out._

"_Good, fall out." The sergeant ordered._

_The soldiers and I took one step back. "Yes sir." With that we fell out of our platoon, and the soldiers and I went outside of the fort to keep patrol._

"_Let's keep our eyes open, we never know what will happen." I ordered, and strapped on my gun. "Smith, White, watch the North side. Clark, Lee, watch the South side. Taylor, Hall, watch the East side. Anderson, you and I will be on the west side."_

"_Yes sir." My fellow soldiers responded and went to their assigned spots to keep watch for any sign of danger._

_Charles Anderson and I walked over to the west side of the fort, and stood in our places. "Can I ask you a question?" Charles Anderson looked over towards me._

_I looked over at him for a second, before focusing my attention back on my surroundings. "Sure."_

_I heard Charles take in a deep breath before asking me a question. "What really made you join the Army? And please don't give me that I just wanted to serve my country reply."_

_I thought for a second before answering. "Aside from that reason, I joined because the military has great life and health benefits for my family and me. It has a great pay, retirement, and stuff like that but I really did do it for our country."_

_Charles nodded his head. We then walked around more, and continued to patrol the area._

"_Do you see that?" I asked curiously, as I thought I saw a reflection in the distance._

"_See what?" Charles asked me._

_Nothing, I could be seeing things. It is pretty bright out here." I shook my head, and put on my black sunglasses. _

"_Sniper!" A fellow solider yelled out, as he started shooting his gun. After the first few rounds of shots were fired, I realized that one of the soldiers was shot. When I looked up from his now deceased body. I realized that we were about to be ambushed by the enemies._

I immediately opened my eyes, and shot the upper half of my body up from the bed. I realized that my breathing was heavy, and that I was starting to sweat. I inhaled deeply, and then let out an exhale. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, and then looking over at Selena. I sighed in relief as I saw that she was still in a deep sleep.

I slowly got up from the bed, and walked into the master bathroom. I shut the door to the bathroom, and turned on the light. My eyes instantly shut together as the light bothered my vision. After a few seconds, my eyes finally adjusted to the light. I grabbed my washcloth and ran it under the water after I turned the facet on.

I then put the washcloth to my face, wiping all the sweat and the sleep from my eyes away. I took the washcloth away from my face, and hung back on the rack. I sighed to myself and walked out of the bathroom, and cut the light off behind me. I looked over towards the bed and saw that Selena was still passed out asleep. I sighed to myself and walked over towards the bed and folded the covers up to my pillow. I then laid down on top of the covers and silently meditated to myself, without closing my eyes because of the fear of my nightmare coming back.

My mind then began to wonder back to all the event back in Afghanistan. I shook my head, trying to get all the memories out, but they kept flooding back to my head for some reason.

"_What is that?" One fellow soldier said. My eyes widened as I noticed that it had a countdown, and it had five seconds left._

"_Everybody run!" I yelled, as everyone ran towards the back door. I then felt the bomb explode and I was shot up into the air._

I jolted myself out of my memories and caught my breath again.

Selena groaned beside me and turned her head towards me. She opened her eyes for a second to look at me, and then closed them again. "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head slowly, and turned my attention away from her, afraid that she would catch me in a lie. "Yeah, everything is fine, just go back to sleep." I responded, but it was no need to because she quickly fell back asleep. I looked over at the clock beside me which read in big bold red numbers 12:45 AM. I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair.

_"Tristan go, leave now." Charles pulled me up, and pushed me out into the night. When I regained my footing from the forceful shove, I looked back at me Army buddy. "What about you?"_

_"You have something to go back to, a family, I don't, now leave now. I'll hold them off!" Charles pulled out a hand gun that could easily go undetected by anyone if he ever had it. I stood there for a quick second, before Charles yelled at him to leave._

I shook my head once more trying my hardest to get all the thoughts out of my head, but nothing seemed to be working. "Stop, stop, stop thinking about it Tristan…" I whispered to myself as I buried my head in my arms. "Just calm down Tristan, don't think about it." I whispered to myself again. I inhaled and exhaled once more, trying to regulate my heart from beating so fast.

I then heard the same groan from a couple minutes ago, I looked back over at my wife and saw that her eyes started to flutter open, as she looked at me again, but this time she lifted her head up from the pillow. "What's wrong?" Selena noticed that possibly scared face on I had right now.

I knew that I had to tell her, otherwise she was going to keep asking me about it. "It's just, I keep…I keep having all these thoughts and memories about the day we got invaded in Afghanistan. It's like I keep re-living the events that happened, as if it happened yesterday."

Selena gave me a sad look and sat up in the bed. She then pulled me into a hug, and comforted me. "I'm sorry you have to go through this babe, I really am." Selena kissed my cheek. I sighed sadly in her arms, and wrapped my arms around her, keeping her as close to me as I could. "Hey, let's watch come Craziness, you love that show, and it's fun seeing people get hurt." Selena smiled down at me.

I chuckled, and nodded my head. "Sure, that sounds fine with me, I can't sleep anyhow with all these memories." I slowly pulled out of the hug, and looked into Selena's eyes.

Selena ran her fingers through my hair, and looked straight back into my eyes. "Laughter is the best medicine, and hopefully with a good laugh, you'll be able to sleep through this night."

I nodded my head, and gently pulled Selena into a gentle kiss. Selena began kissing me back and pulled me closer towards her. After a few seconds, Selena then deepened the kiss, and laid back down upon the bed, bringing down with her. I then felt my night shirt be lifted up over my head.

**{Meanwhile}**

Yumi stormed into her house, and into the kitchen. "I swear I never been so mad in my life." Yumi grabbed a bottled water from the fridge, and drunk some of the water, trying to cool herself down.

Ulrich and Hiroki soon joined her in the kitchen, as the two guys watched as Yumi as now speaking in Japanese, and by the way she sounded, the things she was saying were not positive things.

"What happened out there?" Hiroki asked, still confused on why his sister was fighting a random women.

Yumi turned her attention towards her brother. "That's Raine, she has been trying to break up Ulrich and I for the longest time now. If you ask me this fight has been long overdue."

Hiroki looked over at Ulrich, who had a hint of slight frustration written on his face for some reason. "What do you mean by that?" Hiroki looked over back over at his sister who threw away her water bottle.

"Raine is probably the biggest pain in the neck I ever met! One, she made me fall out of a tree, almost to my death. What else she do, oh yeah, stand in front of my door almost naked." Yumi slightly yelled, obviously still angry at the situation. Ulrich slightly sighed, and ran his hands through his hair, which for some reason made Yumi even a little angrier. "And what's wrong with you huh, it's not like you're the one who got out of a fight."

Yumi's comment caught Ulrich off guard. "Wow, you act like you're the only one who didn't get caught up in drama today."

"Like I said, you didn't get in a physical fight today."

Ulrich shook his head. "Obviously you didn't listen to what I said earlier when I was pouring everything that was on my mind to you; especially the one about Suzume. But, you chose to fight Raine…"

"Ulrich, she started it, she's the one who put her hands on me first, in case you forgot." Yumi crossed her arms, and sighed angrily.

"But you could have been the bigger person and tried to avoid it…" Ulrich tone increased slightly

Yumi's eyes widened. "Really, a bigger person, says the person who was about to get in a fight with Suzume today, so much for a bigger person huh."

"I walked away from him, in case you forgot." Ulrich mentioned.

"Hey, hey, hey, guys why are you fighting with each other?" Hiroki stopped the bickering couple. The two stopped arguing for a second, and looked over at Yumi's brother. "Look, at what that woman has done, she allowed you two to bicker and snap at each other for no apparent reason." Hiroki looked at Yumi and Ulrich, who were looking down at their feet, obviously guilty.

"My, what is going on, Yumi, heavens what happen to you dear?" Yumi's mother walked over to Yumi, and saw that a bruise was forming on her left cheekbone, a bruise on under her right eye, and a small tiny cut on her upper lip. Also, Yumi's hair was very scraggly and messy.

"I don't really want to talk about it mom, sorry." Yumi said. "I'm just going to go upstairs, I'm tired." With that Yumi went upstairs to her bedroom, and walked into her bathroom shutting the door behind her.

"Well, hey mom." Hiroki smiled.

Mrs. Ishiyama chuckled, and waved at her son. "Hello Hiroki."

Ulrich sighed, and got up from his chair. "I'm going to go to bed too, goodnight guys."

"Goodnight." Mrs. Ishiyama and Hiroki responded.

Ulrich walked up the stairs and towards his room shutting the door behind him. He then noticed that the bathroom doors were closed, but he saw that the light was on. Ulrich sighed to himself, and slowly walked over towards the bathroom door. After a deep breath, Ulrich knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Yumi responded in a low voice.

"Hey, um can I…can I come in?" Ulrich asked hesitantly. After Ulrich asked his question, one of the doors to the master bathroom opened. Ulrich walked into the bathroom, as Yumi walked back over to the mirror, and looked at her slightly bruised up face.

"Yumi I..I just want to apologize for what I said back there, I didn't mean any of it." Ulrich apologized, and walked over beside Yumi.

"I want to apologize too Ulrich, I shouldn't have snapped on you like that, and I also didn't mean anything what I said back there. I just want you to know that, I'm not mad at you at all, it's just, I'm madder at myself for doing what I did." Yumi explained, and then looked over at Ulrich, who was beside Yumi, and had his whole attention towards her.

A smile small crept across Ulrich's face. "There's one thing I am mad about though." Yumi gave Ulrich a confused look, and a slightly worried look as well. "It's not fair that Raine got you out of your shirt before I did."

Yumi laughed and shook her head. "Well, I guess I was just wearing the wrong thing at the wrong time."

Ulrich chuckled, and then patted the counter. "Here let's put some healing stuff on your face so it won't bruise that much."

Yumi nodded her head in response, and sat on the counter to face Ulrich. Ulrich had reached under the counter and pulled out a first aid kit. He then pulled out a tube of Arnica gel, and started apply the cream to Yumi's bruised areas. "She got a lucky shot." Yumi stated as Ulrich applied the gel on Yumi's cheekbone.

Ulrich smiled. "Yeah well, Raine probably will not be coming out the house for a few days the way you bruised her face up." Yumi returned the smile. "But, I like your bruises, they're kind of like battle scars if someone can call it that, and it's actually kind of a turn on." Ulrich grinned.

Yumi laughed, and rolled her eyes. "I already had enough action for one night."

"But, this is a good type of action Yumes, it's make you feel good." Ulrich responded, and put the first aid kit where it belonged.

Another smile crept across Yumi's face, as she hopped down from the counter. "I like doing it when you least expect it." Yumi placed a gentle kiss upon Ulrich's lips before walking out of the bathroom.

Ulrich stood in his place for a moment, before following Yumi out the bathroom, who had just walked into her closet. "What, why it's been like forever though, that's probably why we keep having these altercations you know."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." Yumi responded jokingly. She then took out a small robe, and examined it. She smiled to herself and began removing all of her clothes, and then put the robe over her body. "Hey, Ulrich what are you doing?"

"Laying down why?" Ulrich responded.

"Just asking." Yumi slowly walked out of her closet and looked over towards Ulrich who had his back facing to her. Yumi smiled to herself, and slowly walked over towards an unawake Ulrich. Yumi had walked over towards her side of the bed, and saw that Ulrich's eyes were closed. Ulrich had opened his eyes as her felt Yumi get on the bed, and his eyes widened as he saw that was wearing the robe she almost never wears.

Yumi giggled at Ulrich's reaction and moved her face closer to his. "I knew you would have that reaction." And then Yumi gently placed her lips upon Ulrich's lips. Ulrich smiled under the kiss and placed one of his hands on Yumi's cheek, as he deepened the intimate kiss. Ulrich then leaned up, and gently rolled the two of them over so that he was on top of Yumi, but the two did not break their passionate kiss.

Ulrich reluctantly let go of his wife's lips to look into her eyes. He smiled down at her a brushed some stands of hair behind her ear. "I love you Yumi."

A smile crept upon Yumi's face at Ulrich words, but she always smiles when he says those three special words. "I love you too Ulrich."

Ulrich returned the smile. "So, after all the action you go into tonight, you still want more action?"

Instead of answering Ulrich's question she looked back into Ulrich's eyes, and bit her the corner of her bottom lip. She then untied the robe, and pulled the robe open. "We just have to be quiet though, don't want my mother and brother to hear."

Ulrich smirked, and pulled Yumi into a rapid heated kiss.

**So, that was chapter two. Chapter two was pretty intense for the Stern's, Yumi got in a fight with Raine and everything, which you'll see more of their drama in later chapters. Can you believe that Jeremie and Aelita are going to become vegans? Crazy, but it's going to be true, there no longer eat anything that comes from animals. As for Tristan, he is going to be dealing with his PTSD, and his PTSD will progressively get worse, so I'm actually really excited to get into that.**

**As sad as it sounds Yumi and Ulrich most likely will not be in the next chapter, as the next chapter will mainly focus on Jeremie and Aelita finding a new house, Tristan dealing with his PTSD, and Odd and Trinity. But first I have to come up with a situation for Odd and Trinity to go through. If you all have any ideas you want to see happen with Odd and Trinity, private message me!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you all stay safe, and have a great day!**

**P.S-I am back in school from spring break, which means my chapter updates will most likely be every other weekend. Sorry about the inconvenience. **


	3. So Many Changes, Yet Again

**Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope you all are looking forward to this chapter as well, this chapter, as well as future chapters, will start to focus more on the real life adult things and responsibilities, as well as you will see more of their kids in the coming chapters! I'm so excited to write more about them. So, with that being said, happy reading!**

**{Normal POV}**

**{Sunday September 3, 2018} {7:30 AM}**

"_Good morning everyone, and happy Sunday! It is going to be a beautiful day today in Irvine, California, with the high of 80 degrees. It is going to be a slight breeze today, but there will be clear skies today to top it off. Now to mention the activities that will be happening this Sunday in Westover Hills, the local street market is having a 20% sale today on all of their nutritious food on North and Main Street, stop by and get all your fresh veggies and fruits." _Jeremie turned off the radio, as he buttoned up his grey shirt.

"What time do we have to meet your mother again Jer?" Aelita asked from the bathroom, as she was flat ironing her hair.

"Um, she said we can meet her at her office at eight o'clock. Her office is ten minutes away from here." Jeremie explained. Jeremie went over to the full length mirror and examined himself. Jeremie's hair was slightly shaggy, but yet it was styled. He wore a tan blazer, over a grey button up shirt, dark blue jeans, and dark brown causal shoes. Jeremie then went over to his end table, and put on his black glasses.

"Wow, don't you look spiffy." Aelita smiled as she walked out of the bathroom, and joined her husband in the bedroom. Jeremie turned around and looked at his wife from head to tie. Aelita's hair was straightened, and she wore a white summer dress with a brown belt wrapped around her waist. She wore a light blue jean jacket, and brown baby doll shoes.

"You look nice as well princess." Jeremie smiled, and placed his hands on Aelita sides, and gently pulled her closer to him. Jeremie then placed a sweet, but short kiss on Aelita's lips.

Aelita smiled, and pulled away from Jeremie. "I'm going to go get CJ ready for the day so he can help us house hunt."

Jeremie nodded his head. "Okay, and where do you want to go for breakfast?"

Aelita thought for a second, since the new change in their diet, it was hard to pick places to grab a quick bite to eat. "Um, we can stop by that new Vegan place that just opened, it's called 'The Wheel of Life'."

"Sounds good to me, what about CJ though, he is too young to be on the diet we are on." Jeremie reminded his wife.

"They have whole grain muffins there, CJ loves muffins." Aelita walked out of the bedroom, and into CJ's room who was beginning to wake up.

"True, alright. I'll just get everything straight downstairs, and then we'll get ready to go." Jeremie went downstairs to get together all the finances together.

After fifteen minutes passed, the Belpois family was on the road to Jeremie's mother, Cheryl Belpois, real estate firm which was called _Orange County Properties_, or in other words _OC properties_. Jeremie pulled into the parking lot, and noticed that there were several cars parked, meaning that it was quite busy today. Jeremie, Aelita, and CJ, who was in Aelita arms went inside the building and found his mother's desk.

"Hey mom, how are you?" Jeremie smiled, and greeted his mother. Jeremie's mom was in her late fifties, but she did not look like she was. Cheryl Belpois was the average height, she has blonde hair, grey eyes, and slightly pale skin.

"Why hello Jeremie. How are you?" Mrs. Belpois smiled widely, and gave her son a hug.

"I'm pretty good, how about yourself?" Jeremie returned the hug.

"I'm doing good, thank you. Aelita, how are you my dear?" Mrs. Belpois gently hugged Aelita due to the fact CJ was in her arms.

"I'm doing well." Aelita smiled, and returned the hug.

"That's good my dear, and hello my handsome grandson." Mrs. Belpois smiled, and placed a small kiss on CJ's cheek.

CJ smiled and hugged his grandmother. "Granmama."

Mrs. Belpois laughed, and gently pulled CJ out of Aelita arms to return her grandchild's hug. After the two shared a brief second hug, CJ returned to his mother's arms, and the three of them sat in front of the chairs in front of Jeremie's mom desk.

Mrs. Belpois sat down in her chair, begin to get right to business with the home buyers. "So, you two want to look for another home, you mind telling me why?"

Jeremie sighed. "Well, the house we are in now is too much right now, and trust me it's a very beautiful home, it's just we need something smaller for just the three of us."

"You are having money trouble, how come you didn't ask your father and I for money?" Mrs. Belpois questioned.

"We didn't want to intrude Mrs. Belpois." Aelita answered. "Also, we just thought that since we are adults, we need to work for what we want. I mean, one of our close friends gave us some money after constant refusal, but we just don't want to take advantage of anyone."

Mrs. Belpois nodded her head in agreement. "I understand, and in my opinion, I think a smaller home gives the house a cozy feeling, instead of that too much room feelings. Now, what do you two look for in a house?" Mrs. Belpois pulled out her notepad.

Aelita and Jeremie looked at each other for a split second, before turning their eyes back to Mrs. Belpois. "Definitely no condos, I hate hearing people on top of me. I hated that when we first got our apartment." Aelita explained, as Mrs. Belpois took down the notes.

"At least three bedrooms as well." Jeremie added.

"I know I will need at least two bathrooms as well, and it will be great if we could maybe have three bathrooms." Aelita mentioned. "Also, the kitchen must be updated, one thing I loved about in our house now, is that we have a nice kitchen."

Mrs. Belpois nodded her head, and continued to take down the notes. "Do you all want a basement?"

"That doesn't really matter to me." Jeremie shrugged his shoulders.

"Same, as long as the laundry is not in the basement." Aelita responded.

"Okay, and last question how much have you all been approved for?" Mrs. Belpois asked the married couple.

"We have been approved for 330,000." Jeremie answered.

Mrs. Belpois nodded her head, and closed her notepad. "Okay, and you two defiantly want to stay in Westover Hills?"

"Yes, defiantly." Aelita nodded her head.

Mrs. Belpois smiled, and closed her notepad. "Okay, well I believe that we can find a great house for the three of you to live in here in Westover Hills. We can ride in my car, I still have CJ's car seat in my car as well." The couple nodded their head and followed Mrs. Belpois to her car, and look at some potential homes.

**{Meanwhile}**

**{With Tristan and Selena}**

**{9:00 AM}**

"_It's time to get up folks! It is 9:00 in the morning, and we only have three more hours until it is afternoon!" _Tristan slammed his hand on the alarm, and sighed to himself. For the first time since he came from his horrible time in Afghanistan, he finally had a goodnight's rest.

Tristan rolled over towards Selena's side of the bed, and felt that she wasn't beside him. Tristan opened his eyes slightly, and looked around his bedroom, when he did he saw that Selena was nowhere in sight. Sighing to himself, Tristan kicked out his feet from underneath the covers, and stood up. Once he did, Tristan pulled on his boxer shorts that were laying on the floor. He then pulled on a pair of gym shorts, along with his nightshirt.

Tristian opened the door of his bedroom, and walked out into the hallway, when he did a sweet smell waffled into his nose. Tristan walked down the stairs, and accompanied his wife in the kitchen. He looked over towards the family room, and saw that Valarie was playing in her play pin with her toys.

"Good morning beautiful." Tristan greeted his wife.

Selena looked over at her husband, and smiled up at him. "Good morning babe, did you sleep well last night."

Tristan grinned, and kissed Selena's cheek. "Yeah thanks to our crazy night last night."

Selena returned the smile and resumed cooking. "Good, I'm glad you had fun and slept well."

"What are you fixing?" Tristan walked over towards the family room, and planted a kiss on the top of Valarie's forehead.

"I am fixing some scrambled eggs and chocolate chip pancakes." Selena responded.

"Sounds great." Tristan smiled, and turned on the television to the news station.

"_Good morning Irvine, thank you for joining us this morning on channel 13 news, we have breaking news to share with you this morning. There is a major accident on the highway, we just received news that a man, age 24, was killed during the car crash, and there are four others injured. Police say that the driver lost control of the wheel, and crashed onto the guard rail, police are doing everything they can to clear the crash site. Rob, on to the weather…"_

"Breakfast is ready babe." Selena announced, and set the food on the table.

Tristan decided to turn the television to something different, as he was not in the mood of hearing about people dying. Tristan picked up his daughter from her play pin and sat her down onto her high chair.

"Hey you go Val." Selena smiled, and handed her daughter some chopped up pancakes for her daughter's mouth size.

"Tank you." Valarie smiled, and picked up her purple plastic fork and began to eat her breakfast.

"And this is for you my handsome man." Selena sat a plate down in front of her husband, along with some orange juice.

Tristan smiled, and placed a delicate kiss upon Selena's lips. "Thank you."

"Ewww." Valarie made a disgusted face at her parents, as if she knew what was going on.

Selena and Tristan laughed at their daughter's reaction, and the both sat down at the kitchen table. "Hey, I was thinking that since it is going to be our anniversary this weekend, we could maybe do something special this weekend." Selena mentioned, as she ate some of her pancakes.

Tristan smiled, and looked over at his wife as he chewed on his eggs. "What'd you have in mind?" Tristan asked after he swallowed his food.

"Well, I thought maybe we could recreate our first dinner date." Selena suggested. "I just want that whole day to us you know?"

"Yeah, I just want that day to be very special for you." Tristan ate some more of his eggs. "We can do anything you want."

"But, I know that there is something that you're going to want to do, like I do not want this weekend just to be all about me." Selena began eating some of her eggs.

Tristan thought for a second as her chewed his food. "I don't know, would you consider riding in a hot air balloon with me?"

"That sounds fun." Selena smiled. "This weekend is going to be fun, if you have seen m Pinterest board lately, I have tons of date ideas for us."

"That site still exists?" Tristan chuckled to himself.

Selena gave him a blank look. "Yeah, why wouldn't it exist?"

"Oh, I just thought that it would be down after all these years, what's the point of it anyway?" Tristan asked.

"I pin stuff to inspire me babe, I pinned stuff about things we can do to our house, some recipes I want to try, some clothes I want to get, how I want my nails done, some do it yourself crafts, fun things to do with kids." Selena babbled on about her Pinterest account.

"You're really inspired aren't you?" Tristan laughed, and placed his fork down on the plate as he was finished eating.

"Yes, you should really check the site out on day." Selena responded.

"No thank you." Tristan picked up his, Selena's, and Valarie's finished plates and went over to the sink to wash the dishes.

"You want to take the dogs out for a walk today, along with Valarie in her stroller?" Selena asked, as she walked over towards the window and watched as their two dogs playfully chased each other around in their fenced yard.

"Yeah that'll be fun." Tristan answered, as he began washing the dishes.

"Cool, Valarie and I are going to go upstairs and get dressed for the day." Selena picked up her daughter from her high chair, and carried her up the stairs. As Tristan was washing the dishes, his mind began to wander back to the events that happened in Afghanistan.

_Tristan sighed, and began to run as quickly as he could. As he was running he heard gunshots come from behind him. __**(A/N this next few sentences a scenes that were not in the last story) **__Tristan looked behind him and saw that his kidnappers were now chasing after him, but when Tristan looked past the kidnappers, he watched as Charles Anderson's now deceased body dropped to the ground._

Tristan jumped slightly as he noticed that one of the plates broke as he was washing the dishes. "Damn it." Tristan said to himself, as he turned off the water. When he did, he noticed that his hand started to bleed from the plate breaking in his hand. "Just great." Tristan rolled his eyes, and walked to the front closet to grab a first aid kit.

Tristan grabbed the necessary items to fix a cut from a glass to stop the bleeding. Tristan grabbed a clean cloth from the kit, and applied pressure to his wound. "Ahh!" Tristan yelped in pain.

"_Ahhh!" Tristan screamed, as he held the shoulder he was shot on._

Tristan shook his head to erase the memories, and focused back on his wound.

"Are you alright down there?" Selena asked.

Tristan inhaled deeply before answering. "Yeah, everything is fine."

"Okay, you sound like you're in pain down there." Selena responded, before going back to what she was doing.

"Nope, I am A-Okay." Tristan began to clean his cut wound, and then placed a large bandage on his hand. "Like this isn't obvious." Tristan rolled his eyes, and placed the first aid kit back in the closet."

Tristan then walked back into the kitchen, and put on some safety gloves to pick up the broken pieces of glass in the sink, and carefully disposed of the glass. After a few seconds Tristan put the gloves back under the sink, Selena joined him in the kitchen with a nicely dressed Valarie in her hands.

"She's all ready to go." Selena smiled, as she kissed the top of her daughter's head, and placed her in the play pin.

Tristan sighed sadly and looked over at his wife and daughter. "Hey Lena, I think I'm just going to stay here." Tristan spoke up, and shoved his wounded hand in his shorts.

"Why? What's wrong?" Selena asked, slightly confused at the sudden change.

"Nothing is wrong, I just want to stay here." Tristan looked down at his feet.

"Are you sure you're okay ba…"

"I said I want to stay here." Tristan slightly exclaimed, as he suddenly had a major shift in his mood.

Selena slightly jumped at his temper. "Okay then, I'll be upstairs getting ready." Selena slowly turned around and walked upstairs to get herself ready for the day.

Tristan sighed to himself, and mentally slapped himself from taking his sudden temper out on Selena. "What's has gotten into me?" Tristan asked himself.

**{Meanwhile}**

**{Della Robbia Household}**

"Hey babe, I'm back from the gym." Odd greeted his wife as he walked into the family room.

Trinity smiled, as Odd placed a soft kiss on Trinity's lips, and placed a kiss on Logan's cheek. "How was your work out?"

"It was good, Ulrich and I just worked on a lot of endurance." Odd responded, as he laid out on the couch. "Hey Trin, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, anything." Trinity responded, as she played with the very dark dirty blonde hair, which looked like a nearly brown color. To Odd and Trinity, their son's hair was very strange to the two. In the dark, Logan's hair seemed to be brown, but when he was in bright light it was obvious that his hair was a dark dirty blonde.

"I was thinking, you know how I played soccer with Ulrich in high school and everything?" Odd stated, as he saw Trinity's face become more confused, but she nodded her head. "Well, I failed to mention to you is that I played soccer ever since I was ten years old, and like Ulrich I really love the sport, so maybe, I could try out for the professional team as well…" Odd left off, and waited for Trinity's reaction.

Trinity nodded her head. "Wow, um this is so unexpected. But, hey it would be nice to be married to a superstar athlete." Trinity smiled.

Odd grinned, he walked over to his wife, and began showering her with kisses. "I promise it'll be a great change for our family."

Trinity smiled. "What position are you thinking about doing?"

"Well, I am thinking about being a midfielder this time." Odd put his arm around Trinity's shoulder.

"Isn't that a position where you have to be really fast?" Trinity questioned her husband.

Odd shrugged. "Yeah, other than the striker position, I find it very interesting." Trinity nodded her head in agreement.

"When are the soccer try-outs?" Trinity questioned

"Two weeks." Odd answered.

"Okay, so like what do you have to do, to like be ready for the try outs?" Trinity was all of a sudden curious about Odd's soccer schedule.

"Well, Ulrich and I are working on a lot endurance. We are running a lot, a lot of upper arm strength, more running, and more running." Odd shrugged his shoulders again.

"Wow, well, you two will have great legs." Trinity chuckled.

"Of course, we have to have great legs, it's a lot of running." Odd added.

"Does Ulrich know you're trying out for the pro team?" Trinity asked her husband.

Odd nodded his head. "Yeah, he knows, he's happy for me, and happy that he'll know somebody on the team if we both make it."

Trinity just nodded her head in response, and began thinking about what it would be like to be a wife of a professional athlete. In a way, it scared her because their lives will rarely be in the shadows anymore. She then thought about the groupies that come along with pro athletes. She would possibly have to join a "soccer wives or girlfriends" circle with all the crazy, hormonal women; which always comes with some drama. Trinity shook her head to get all the negative thoughts out of her mind. "I'm happy for you Odd, and I'll be here for you one hundred percent of the way." Trinity smiled over at her love, not wanting to speak what was on her mind.

Odd returned the smile, and planted a kiss upon Trinity's lips for a brief second. "I'm going to go take a tap." Odd spoke, and playfully ruffled Logan's hair. He then stood from the couch and went upstairs.

After Trinity knew Odd was out of earshot, she immediately picked up her cellphone and called to video chat with one of her best friends. After the phone rung several times, a familiar face appeared on the camera.

"Hey girl, wait what the heck happen to you?" Trinity asked, as Yumi appeared behind the screen.

Yumi sighed behind the camera. _"Raine appeared in front of my house the other night, and she was standing at my door in only her lingerie. Next thing I know she talks crap about me, Ulrich, my daughter, and my mother, and then she puts her hands on me first, and then we are fighting each other."_

Trinity's eyes went wide for a second. "Wow, I can only imagine how her face looks like if you only have a couple of bruises."

Yumi shrugged her shoulders, and changed the topic. _"How are you?"_

"I'm pretty good, um, did Ulrich tell you that Odd is thinking about playing pro soccer?" Trinity asked.

"_Yeah, he did."_

Trinity nodded her head. "Okay, um are you anywhere near Ulrich right now, I kind of want to talk to you about something."

"_No he's downstairs with Kammi, are you okay?" _Yumi asked, as she put her ear buds in her ear.

Trinity sighed. "It's just that, I'm happy for him, but if and when he makes the team, our lives are going to change, you know? I know this sounds shocking that I am saying this but I am scared."

"_I understand girl, trust me I do, and it is scary when you think about it, but I just have to keep telling myself that fear is a choice, and you know, maybe this change will be positive instead of negative."_

"Yeah, it's just that, I don't know what I am trying to get at honestly. But, what I am trying to say is what'll happen with our lives, if we become wives of pro-athletes? Now-a-days I just hear so many negative things about it." Trinity explained. "Like I'm just a little fearful about groupies and stuff, and I don't want to be that wife that like the husband cheats it's okay because he's always on the road, and be okay with it."

"_I had the same feeling in the pit of my stomach too Trin, and it's just like knowing Ulrich and Odd for this long now. I know that they will not do anything to hurt us, or would even think about groupies. As grown women, you and I should not keep thinking about that, because they probably want us to feel intimidated, so Odd loves you, and I'm sure he'll never do anything to hurt you."_

"You're probably right…"

Yumi laughed slightly. _"Probably?"_

Trinity rolled her eyes playfully. "Fine. You're right Yumi."

"_I can see that you're still worried, what else is on your mind?"_

"What if we have to be a part of those crazy wives and girlfriend get together things to support their husbands, come up for fundraisers, and crap like that…"

"_What's wrong with that Trin?" _Yumi slightly laughed.

"_You know I do not get along with females except for you, Aelita, and Selena." _Trinity reminded her best friend.

"_Uhh, and you think I do?" _Yumi pointed at one of her bruises.

Trinity chuckled. "I know you don't, which is why I'm worried about that, because you know if we do have to join one of those gatherings things, it always follows drama. You know how crazy girls can get, especially you and I when we don't get along with a female. Prime example, your fight with Raine."

Yumi held her hand up to the camera jokingly, as if she was giving Trinity the 'talk to the hand' expression. _"Raine is a completely different story, the women she claim to be, showed up on my front steps half naked, in front of Ulrich, and thought she could talk about me and my family any type of way." _

Trinity nodded her head. "True, the last thing really on my mind is the fact that they're always going to be on the road. If they are not playing in a game, they are at practice, if they are not a practice, they are at press conferences, if they are not at press conference, they are training, if they are not training, they are sleeping, if they are not sleeping…"

"_Yeah, that would be kind of hard…"_

"I know, and then with all that happening, no sex is going to be had, so I have to rely on masturbating now." Trinity whined.

"_Uhhh, okay then? I know I am probably under estimating this, but maybe it won't be that bad."_

"Only time will tell." Trinity sighed, and then looked into Yumi's eyes. "You're glowing girl, you and Ulrich did it, didn't you?"

Yumi laughed. _"Um, isn't your son sitting right in your lap?"_

Trinity smiled. "Yeah, he can't understand me though."

Yumi playfully rolled her eyes. _"Bye blondie."_

Trinity laughed, and ended the video chat. Trinity placed her phone down beside her, and cuddled closer to Logan. "Well baby, your daddy is going to play soccer soon, he's going to play and television, and we're going to cheer him on right here from this couch."

**{With The Belpois Family}**

**{Normal POV}**

"So this is the first house we are going to see." Mrs. Belpois pointed to a white single family home. "It has three bedrooms, one half bath, the square footage is 1,250, and it's priced at 200,000." Mrs. Belpois explained, as each other them got out of the car.

"I don't really like it from the outside, it's really lacking a welcoming feeling." Aelita held CJ in her arms, as she examined the exterior of the house.

"Well, you could always change the color of outside of it, and fix it up to make it look a little homier." Mrs. Belpois led the way inside of the house.

"That is true, but it's sad how we are already talking about putting work into it." Aelita sighed.

"Think about it Aelita, we are 130,000 under are budget, so we can do a lot with the money." Jeremie reminded his wife.

"And who is going to fix it, you?" Aelita spoke.

Mrs. Belpois chuckled. "Come on you two, I think you'll love the inside of the house." Mrs. Belpois opened the inside of the house. When the family walked into the house they noticed that they were immediately what seems like the family room.

"So this is your living room, dining room combination." Mrs. Belpois stated.

"This is where we will put the television and everything?" Aelita asked. "There is no family room here?"

"No there isn't I'm afraid." Aelita glanced over at Jeremie, who looked back at her. "This way to the kitchen."

Mrs. Belpois took the family on a tour of the small house, but Aelita completely hated the house. She hated how small the how was, how masculine the kitchen looked, how small the bedrooms were, how there was no green space in the backyard. She hated the whole house.

"Well, I can tell that this house is not the one for you all." Mrs. Belpois chuckled, as she walked outside.

"I thought it was fine, but Aelita hated it. Like you said mom, a happy wife is a happy home." Jeremie playfully bumped Aelita with his elbow, and Aelita smiled.

Mrs. Belpois smiled as well, and pulled out her tablet. "So, the next place we are going to visit is about two miles from here.

"Now, Aelita I know how much you hate condos, but I encourage you to keep an open mind about this home."

Aelita sighed to herself. "Okay."

After the short two mile drive, they arrived at a beautiful condo complex that was completely beach style. The condo could easily be mistaken for a house.

"Wow, it's actually real nice on the outside." Aelita slightly smiled, as she got out of the car with CJ.

"Yeah, it is really nice actually. I told you condos weren't that bad." Jeremie stated.

"This property has three bedrooms, two full bathrooms. It is conveniently located five minutes to the beach by car, and the community itself has a hot tub, spa, and pool. Inside the complex it is completely renovated from top to bottom, and the listed price for this place is 274,990." Mrs. Belpois explained.

After three hours of house hunting, Mrs. Belpois finally found a home for the family of three. The house was absolutely beautiful. The house was built similar to a Spanish style home, and it had more than enough space than what the couple asked for. The home had four bedrooms, two full bathrooms, and a small pool, along with a decent sized backyard. Although the kitchen was no as updated as Aelita would have liked it to bed, she still loved the house anyway.

Needless to say, they received the house for a steal, the house only cost 325,000, which is a 1,680 monthly payment. After all the paper work was done, Aelita and Jeremie decided to sell their other house, and have a new beginning.

**{Meanwhile}**

**{Selena's POV}**

After Tristan's small outburst, I had went upstairs to get myself ready for the day. I was very confused why Tristan suddenly yelled at me, but I figured that it had something to do with what happened in Afghanistan.

"I'm going out right quick!" Tristan spoke loudly so that I could hear him from downstairs.

"You're just going to leave Val…" I heard the door slam downstairs. I rolled my eyes, and walked back downstairs and saw that Tristan was gone. I sighed to myself and went over to Valarie who was playing with her toys in her play pin.

"Hi momma." Valarie smiled up at me.

I returned the smile, and picked up Valarie. "I guess it's just me you and the pups hanging out today honey." I said to my daughter, as I went to the backdoor and allowed my two dogs to come inside and run around. I went back upstairs to my bedroom, and sat Valarie on my bed. "Stay on the bed okay Val, mommy is going to be right there in the bathroom." I pointed to my bathroom.

"Okay." Valarie smiled. I returned the smile and placed my two cute and clean pups on my bed so that Valarie could play with them. One thing about Shadow and Jasper is that they are very protective over Valarie, and the will make sure she is out of harms way.

I walked into the bathroom, and decided to take a sink bath, instead of a shower. After my ten minute sink bath, I wrapped a towel around my body, and walked out into my bedroom. I looked over at my bed and saw that Shadow and Jasper were playing with Valarie, and Valarie was giggling away.

I smiled to myself, and walked into my closet. I put on a dark navy blue tank top, with white shorts, and tan sandals. I grabbed my dark brown purse, and walked into my room. I picked up my daughter, and held her in my arms.

"Come on pups." I called to Shadow and Jasper, and went downstairs. After I placed Valarie on her stroller, and leashed up the pups. I opened the garage door, when I did I noticed that Tristan was standing out in the driveway, and it seemed as if some smoke was coming from his mouth.

**{Tristan's POV}**

"Tristan, what are you doing." I removed the cigarette from my mouth, and turned around to see that Selena was standing behind me with Valarie in her purple stroller, and the pups on a leash.

I let out the smoke, and looked at Selena, who was starting to become really upset. "I'm just going through a lot right now…"

"How much is a lot that you have to smoke huh?" Selena snapped. "And what happen to your hand?"

I looked down at my hand that had a huge Band-Aid on it, and then looked back at my wife. "Nothing, but you know exactly how much I am growing through Selena. My mind is just everywhere right now, and I don't know what to do."

"Well you could get help, go to a therapist or something." Selena stated. "You know the military advised you to get the help you need, but why you refused to do it at the last minute still baffles me."

I sighed at her response, and put the cigarette to my mouth again, and puffed out the smoke. "You know, Charles Anderson used to smoke, but now he's no longer here, the solider gave up his own life so that I could live." I inhaled some more smoke.

"I'm sorry that happened Tristan, really I am. What happened to you is really sad, but you can get the help you need so you can overcome this instead of turning to drugs."

"Nothing can help me Selena! Don't you get it, my whole life is screwed up now, and my life will never be the same because of what I been through!" I yelled, not aware of the sudden mood change again.

"Can you put that out?" Selena stated.

"Fine." I put out the cigarette, and turned my attention back towards Selena.

"Tristan, please I just want to help you okay. What you're dealing with right now, the smoking, the nightmares, the memories, they are all apart of your PTSD." Selena explained. "If you just go to a therapist, we can get through this together, and we can ease everything you're going through. If you want, I can go to your doctor's appointment with you."

I then felt a sudden mood change again, but it wasn't a mad mood, this time I was sad. I felt tears come to my eyes, and next thing I knew, I broke down. Selena walked over towards me, and pulled me into a comforting embrace. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. "I'm sorry." I cried out.

"It's okay, it's not your fault this happened to you." Selena pulled away so that she could look at me. She then wiped the tears from my eyes. "You just have to promise me that you'll never smoke that cancer stick again, and that you'll start getting help."

I nodded my head. "I promise, I will."

Selena smiled, and placed a gentle kiss upon my cheek. "Now, since you made that promise to me, give me the box of cigarettes you brought."

I nodded my head again, pulled out the box, and handed it to Selena. Selena took the box from me and walked over to the trash can to throw away the box.

"Now, go take a quick shower, and all of us are going to go for a walk." Selena said, as she walked back over towards me.

"Yes ma'am." I stated, and walked inside of the house to wash the rotten smell from my clothes. I sighed sadly to myself. I began to suddenly feel bad for putting my family through all of my troubles. Hopefully, with the treatment, everything can go back to normal. Without Selena or Valarie, I would be nothing. I'm just relieved that Selena did not become that upset with me, or if she was upset with me, she did a good job of hiding it.

I walked past Valarie's play pin, and noticed that I saw a crumbled up t-shirt in her crib. I assumed it was dirty so I went over to her play pin, and picked it up. When I did, I noticed that there was writing on the shirt, which was obviously Selena's handwriting, and Valarie's animal drawings, or what looked like animal drawings.

The shirt read. _**I'm going to be a sister!**_ My eyes widened, as I dropped the shirt down to the floor. I walked back out the garage door, and saw that Selena was smiling at my reaction.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice it." Selena grinned. I grin spread across my face as I ran up to her and twirled her around in my arms, as the dogs were barking obviously confused.

"What? This is crazy, are….are you serious…you're…you're pregnant?" I stumbled upon my words.

"Yeah, I found that out when I missed my period."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I grinned, and ran my fingers through her hair.

"I just found out a couple weeks ago. Heck, I didn't even know I was until I realized my period never came on."

"But, what…when did you take a pregnancy test, when did you go to the doctor?" I asked, happy but confused at the same time.

"I took one when you were still sleeping this morning, and I was just trying to figure out a way to tell you, but with everything going on…."

I kissed the tip of Selena's nose, and then looked into her eyes. "I wish you told me earlier."

"Sorry." Selena giggled. "Are you happy?"

"Happy, I'm beyond happy right now, words can't describe how happy I am right now. We're going to have another baby." I smiled, and walked over towards my daughter.

"You're going to be a big sister Val!" I exclaimed, and saw my daughter face turn into a frown.

"No..." Valarie nodded her head.

I chuckled. "You don't want to be a big sister?"

"No." Valarie nodded her head again.

"Just think you'll have a little brother or sister that you get to play with, often argue with, and stuff like that." I explained.

"No." I chuckled, and brushed some strands of hair out of Valarie's hair.

"Hey, don't worry about the shower, let's just take a walk, it's a nice day." Selena said, and handed me the dog leashes.

I took the leash and smiled to myself. "I'm going to be a dad, again."

**{A/N: So, usually I would end the chapter here, but I am just in a writing mood, and I thought the first half of the chapter is not as exciting as I wanted it to be. So, here's an extended chapter.}**

**{Next Day. Monday, September 4****th****, 2018}**

**{Yumi's POV}**

"Good morning." Ulrich stated as he came downstairs and accompanied, me, my mother, my brother, and Kammi.

"Good morning." My mother and brother greeted, as I watched them play a game called "Shogi"

"Morning." I smiled up at Ulrich. Ulrich returned the smile, and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Morna dada." Kammi, who was sitting in my lap, smiled up at her father.

"Good morning Kammies." I smiled at the nickname Ulrich gave her, as it reminded me of the nickname he gave to me. Ulrich lifted Kammi up in his arms, and sat down at the family table.

"All we ate was some cereal if you're hungry." I stated, and continued to watch my mother and brother play the game.

"Okay, I'll eat in a little bit. What are you all up today?" Ulrich asked, as he played with Kammi's now dark brown hair that was mixed with a lot of black in it.

"Well, I'm going to go with my mom to the doctor today, and then after that I don't know what else I'm doing today." I explained, and ran my fingers through my hair.

Ulrich nodded his head. "I think I'm just going to work out today, and just prepare for this soccer try-outs."

"You're changing your career?" My mother automatically joined the conversation.

Ulrich looked over at my mom, and nodded his head. "Yeah, after my parents passed away, they wrote me a letter saying that I should follow my dreams, and soccer has always been a dream of mine. So, I'm just going to take a risk and try out professionally."

"You're going to be traveling around the world and stuff like that competing?"

"Yeah, I am, it's going to be hard, but I just want to do what my parents said, and do the things I love." Ulrich looked down at Kammi, who was playing with her fingers.

My mother looked at me for a second, and then back at Ulrich. She smiled. "That's great honey, it's always nice to follow your dreams."

"I think that's awesome, I knew I always looked up to you for a reason Ulrich." Hiroki grinned. "My brother-in-law is going to be famous!"

Ulrich chuckled. "I have to see if I make the team first, the positions are going to be really tight."

"Knowing your athletic ability, you're going to knock them dead!" Hiroki cheered.

Ulrich smiled. "Thanks."

"See Yumi, aren't you happy I pestered you all these years about going out with Ulrich, without me, you two probably would have never admitted your feelings." Hiroki said proudly.

I playfully rolled my eyes. "I'm sure that's it. Anyway, what time is your doctor's appointment mom?"

"I'm not sure actually, but Yumi you do not have to go, I'm sure you have other plans." My mother said.

I put on a confused look. "Okay? But I want to go with you mom, I really don't have other plans." As I said that my phone began to ring. I looked at my phone screen and saw that Aelita was called.

I pushed the green button on my phone, and held the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"_Hey Yumi, how are you this morning?"_

"I'm good, and you?" I asked.

"_Good, look do you have anything planned today?"_

"Um, yeah I might…" I looked over at my mother, who nodded her head no. I sighed. "No, I guess not anymore."

"_Oh. Okay. Look, Jeremie and I brought a new house yesterday, and if it's not too much can you and Ulrich help us move our stuff to the new house?"_

"Yeah, that'll be fine. What time?" I asked.

"_Uh, around twelve."_

"Alright, we'll meet at your place then."

"_Okay, cool. I'll text you the address." _

"Okay, see you then."

"_See you later." _I hung up the phone and looked over at Ulrich. "Jeremie and Aelita brought a new house yesterday, and they would like us to help them move in."

Ulrich looked up from Kammi, and looked over at me. "Sure, that'll be fine."

I looked over at my mother, who was still playing the game with Hiroki. I sighed sadly to myself, and began thinking. Last night, my mother seemed okay, but ever since we got up this morning my mother has barely spoken to me. Now, she was completely against me going to her doctor's appointment with her. Lately, I just felt like my mother possibly didn't want me around; but I thought maybe it had something to do with her surgery coming up. It was just a lot on my mind.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get dressed for the day then." I said sadly, and got up from the table.

"Okay." My mother replied. I looked at her for a second, before going upstairs to my bedroom. Once I was in my bedroom, I closed the door behind me, and laid down on my bed. I looked over at the clock on Ulrich's night, which read **10:30 AM**. I sighed to myself and turned over on my back to look up at the ceiling.

A second later, I heard the door open, and then close again. Already knowing who it was, I didn't bother to look up to see who it was.

"Alright, what's on your mind Yumes?" Ulrich laid down on his side facing me. I sighed, and turned my head towards him.

"It's just…my mother, is it me or has it seem like she's been pushing me away lately." I asked, hoping Ulrich would tell me wrong.

"I mean, you can't automatically assume she's pushing you away, since just came here on Saturday right?" Ulrich began running his fingers through my hair.

"That's the thing, yesterday my mother barely spoke to me." I sighed. "It's like she's pushing me away."

I looked over at Ulrich for a second, I could tell that he was thinking about something. "Maybe your mom doesn't want her problems to be put on you, maybe she just doesn't want to stress you out."

"I guess." I rolled my eyes at the frustration that was inside me. "I just want to help her, I want to be here for her."

"Yeah, I understand. But, think about your mom, she's going through a lot right now. She's about to have her upper woman part removed, that's not an easy thing to comprehend." Ulrich continued to run his fingers through my hair.

I sighed to myself, and looked back over at Ulrich. "Life sucks."

Ulrich chuckled. "That's for sure, but I know as long as your mother knows you're there for here, she'll come around again."

"But still she's treating Hiroki and you like nothing golden, while I'm dust." I sighed.

"I honestly don't know why that is, but maybe it has something to do with the fact that, like I said, her stuff is being removed. I'm guessing it would be a hard thing to take in."

I nodded my head. "You always seem to have the right word, sometimes." I smiled to myself.

"Sometimes?" Ulrich widened his eyes and smiled back at me. "Sometimes my…"

"What your language." Yumi held up her index finger to Ulrich's lips. "Otherwise you'll end up looking like little Miss. Raine."

Ulrich lifted his eyebrows sarcastically, before he laughed. "Sure, Yumes. You haven't won a match against me since Junior High."

I propped myself up on my elbows, and looked over at Ulrich. "Um, sir. I won almost every match we had since Junior High Ulrich Markus Stern."

"Um, well, it didn't seem like that Saturday night with you and me." Ulrich placed his lips on my neck. I gasped slightly, and closed my eyes as he massaged my neck with his lips.

I then scooted away from him, and walked towards the bathroom. "We have to get ready to help our friends move into their new house."

Ulrich sighed. "Yeah, do you have to work the late shift tonight again?"

"Yeah, sadly I do." I answered Ulrich's question. "I work from eleven to seven in the morning."

I heard Ulrich sigh to himself, as he laid back down on the bed. As I turned on the shower, I began to think about something that Odd said years ago that Ulrich and I never tried.

"_Hey Romeo, why didn't you just take a shower with Juliet, we could be out of here faster."_

"_Yumi, what has gotten into you lately?"_ I thought to myself, but I shook the thoughts out of my head. I smiled to myself, and looked out to the bedroom at Ulrich, whose back was laying on the bed.

"Ulrich." I said sensually.

"Hm."

"Do you want to, you know, take a shower with me?" I bit my lip nervously, and turned my attention away from him.

"Wha..what?" I heard Ulrich stumble behind me. I turned my attention toward Ulrich, and looked up at him.

"Yup." I replied, and a small smile crept on my face.

Ulrich returned the smile, and walked closer to me. Ulrich then wrapped his arms around my waist. "Wow, after this small encounter with what's her face, you've been freaky lately."

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well I just want to prove that you always lose at a match with me."

"We'll see about that." Ulrich placed his lips upon mine. I smiled under the kiss, and began to kiss him back. Ulrich deepened the kiss, and brought me closer to him.

**{6:30 PM}**

**{Normal POV}**

After a very long day of helping Aelita and Jeremie move into their new house; all of their belongings were finally in their new house, all that needed to be done was putting everything in its rightful place.

Trinity sighed, and walked into her friend's new kitchen, and opened their fridge. "Where the hell is all of you guys food?" Trinity asked, as she noticed there was no food that involved animals in their fridge.

"Oh, that's what we forgot to tell you guys." Jeremie mentioned. "Aelita and I decided to become vegans."

"Uh, why?" Odd asked curiously. "Eating chicken, and bacon, and burgers is life."

"No it's not Odd, do you know how people treat the animals they're about to kill?" Aelita exclaimed.

"You watched that video that has been going around on social butterfly, didn't you?" Yumi asked. Aelita and Jeremie nodded their head. "Yeah, I watched the first few seconds of it, and stopped because it was bad, but I couldn't change my eating habits."

"It's just, I want to make a change, and besides being a vegan is healthier." Aelita mentioned.

"Well, that is definitely a big step for you two. What are you going to do about CJ, is he going to eat the same things you eat?"

"No, we still have to buy stuff like that for him, but Aelita and I aren't going to eat meat, or anything that comes from animals." Jeremie mentioned.

"Wow, well then since some people are breaking news to each other. I have something to tell you guys." Selena smiled, and looked over at Tristan.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"Selena and I, we're having another baby!" Tristan exclaimed. The group exclaimed, and hugged the expecting couple. A few seconds later Yumi's cell phone began to ring.

"I'll be back guys." Yumi stated, as she got up from the couch, and walked outside. "Hello?"

"_Yumi, where are you?" _Yumi's father asked her from the phone.

"I'm at one of my friend's house, why what happen?" Yumi asked, slightly worried by the tone of her father's voice.

"_Didn't you know, your mother had surgery today?" _Yumi's eyes widened.

"What?! No I didn't she hardly told me anything the past two days, and she said her surgery wouldn't be until the next few days, all she said to be was that she had a doctor's appointment." Yumi explained.

"I tried contacting you all day, but you wouldn't answer." Yumi's father explained. Yumi looked at her phone and suddenly realized she had twenty missed calls, and ten voicemails.

"I didn't have my phone on me, sorry about that. But, mom didn't tell me a thing dad, and if I would have known she was having surgery today, I would have been there." Yumi sighed sadly, and slightly frustrated.

"You're mother has been planning this surgery for a month now Yumi, didn't she tell you?"

"A month? No she didn't tell me she has been planning this surgery for a month, she just told me like a couple weeks ago." Yumi inhaled deeply, and tried to control the tears that was trying to fall from her eyes.

Yumi's father sighed from the line. "I was hoping that she told you, because Hiroki didn't know either."

Yumi shook her head is pure disbelief on the fact that he mother was keeping secrets from her kids. "I don't know what to say dad, honestly, I'm really confused on why mother is being so distant."

"Well, when you get a chance, come and stop by the hospital, you mom will have to stay here for a couple of days before she can go back to your house."

"Okay, I have to work tonight anyway, so I'll be there soon." Yumi stated.

"Okay, see you later."

"Okay." Yumi sighed, and hung up the phone. A second later, Ulrich had joined his wife out, who had her arms crossed, and was pacing around Jeremie and Aelita driveway.

"What's wrong?" Ulrich asked, noticing Yumi's sudden mood change.

Yumi shook her head, sill in disbelief. "My mother had surgery today."

"What?" Ulrich asked confused.

"Yeah, she didn't tell me a thing about it either, but I think I am about to head home, change, and go see her." Yumi stated.

"Okay, I'll just get a ride from Odd, and I'll be there later to check up her as well." Ulrich handed Yumi the keys.

"Thank you." Yumi slightly smiled, and walked to the car.

**A/N So, that is the end of the chapter! I can't believe it is already chapter three. So, this chapter was a build up for the upcoming chapters, the following chapters are going to be more intense with the group, and almost everything to take an unexpected turn. **

**Many things will happen with Yumi's mom, and their relationship will either go back to normal or crumble into pieces because of the secrecy. You will began to see more of Sam in the following chapters. Tristan's PTSD will go even worse than what you read. Hunter will consistently come back into Odd and Trinity's life, Jeremie and Aelita seem to have been in less dramatic situations, so I will try to come up with something mind blowing that will have a major impact on their lives. Ulrich and Odd will try out for the professional soccer team, Selena is pregnant. Theirs is going to be a lot coming up in the next two, or three chapters before I finally jump into the future and write about their kids! Whoop!**

**Until next chapter,**

**StarzNChocolate. **


	4. You've Changed

**Hey everyone, I really hoped you like the last chapter. I can't wait to get into this chapter because everything will begin to go haywire. So, I do not have much to say right now, except I hope you all enjoy this chapter. So with that being said. Happy Reading.**

**{Monday, September 5, 2018}**

**{10:15 PM}**

**{Yumi's POV}**

After a good day, gone bad; I pulled into the parking lot of my job and where my mother was staying after her surgery I didn't know about. I got out of my car, and locked the door. I walked into the into the hospital, and went to clock in on my job and receive the department I would be working in. **(A/N So, I do not think I empathized on the what type of nurse Yumi is, she is a Registered Nurse (RN) and I decided that she would that one of those RN's that can be rotated among departments.) **

"Hello Yumi, how are you." My boss greeted me.

I slightly smiled. "I'm during alright I guess, could be better."

"I understand, well to hopefully lighten your day, after tonight you do not have the late shift until another month, and tomorrow you have the day off." My boss smiled.

"Okay, sounds great." I returned the smile, and gave her my nurses I.D. My swiped the card, and handed it back to me.

"Tonight you'll be working maternity unit. Since your shift doesn't actually begin until eleven, you're free to do what you like until then, just be sure to log into your computer before that time." My boss informed me.

"I will, thank you. Oh, can you tell me where Akiko Ishiyama is boarding?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Is this your mother I assume?" My boss asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, it is."

"She is in room 4305."

"Thank you." I smiled, and began walking to the cancer unit ward. After a short seven minute trip, I arrived at my mother's room. When I walked in the room, I saw that Hiroki, my nephew Aiden, and my father were in the room. When I walked in further, I saw that my mother was lying on the hospital bed, talking to my father.

"Hey everyone." I waved as I walked into the room.

"Hey Yumi." My brother waved up at me.

My father smiled over at me and waved. "Hello Yumi-chan."

"Yaa." _(Hi.) _My mother spoke in Japanese, and gave me a dry hello. When my mother spoke to me, I realized that she didn't look at me.

I sighed to myself, and pulled up a chair beside my mother, since she wanted to speak to me in another language, I guess that is how it was going to be. "O-genki desu ka?" _(How are you?) _I looked over at my mom, who still didn't look over my way.

"Watashi wa genki desu." _(I'm fine.) _My mom flatly said.

I rolled my eyes, and looked away from my mother. I looked over at my brother who just looked up at me. I mouthed to him "What's wrong with mom?" and he simply shrugged his shoulders and mouthed back. "I don't know." I nodded my head, and looked back at my mother. "Dou shita no?" _(What's wrong?) _

"Nani mo." _(Nothing.) _

"Mom, I know that there is something wrong with you, can you at least try to talk to me?" I asked, tired of our so called "talk" getting nowhere.

"Dố?" _(About what?) _

"Mom, since you started staying at my house, you've been treating me as if I'm not even there, I want to help you I do, but you can't keep hiding secrets from me." I explained, my mother remained silent. "How come you didn't tell me you were having the surgery today?"

"Watashi wa shiranai." _(I don't know.) _

I bit my lip, trying to hold back all my frustration. I sighed, and leaned back into the chair. I examined my mother for a second. I noticed that she was in a long white gown, and I could tell that her breasts were no longer there.

"Watashi wa isha o hitsuyo to suru." _(I need a doctor)_ My mother said to my father, my father nodded his head and left the room to get a doctor.

"Mom, why didn't you tell us you were having the surgery today?" My brother asked from his chair. I looked from my brother, back to my mother. My mother didn't answer the question.

"Mom." I laid a hand on my mother's hand, but she shrugged it off.

"Hello Mrs. Ishiyama how are you holding up?" The doctor came in, and walked over to my mother.

"Just in some pain really." My mother replied, my eyes widened as she answered to the doctor, but couldn't answer to my brother nor me. I felt body begin to heat up in anger, but I ignored it, deciding it would be best if I didn't start an argument with my mother after her surgery.

"Ah, I understand completely. You're going to be in some pain for about three to four days. But, your cancer is all gone, and that is what really matters." The doctor smiled down at my mother. My mother simply nodded her head.

The doctor then looked over my way. "Oh hello, Yumi, I didn't know this was your mother."

"Yeah, it is." I responded, and looked back at my mother who still refused to give me any eye contact.

"I assume she'll be living with you for a while?"

"_If she acts right…" _I thought to myself. "Yeah, she is."

"Good, I know she'll be in good hands then." The doctor slightly smiled. "Alright Mrs. Ishiyama, I am just going to take a look at your incisions and see how you are doing, do you want your son and husband to leave the room?" He asked.

My mother nodded my head. "No, just my daughter and son." My mouth dropped at her answer, as did my brother's. The doctor looked in slight shock as well, before giving my brother and myself a sad look. With my mouth still dropped, I slowly got out of the chair, and walked out of the room with my brother.

"What has gotten into mom?" I looked up at my brother as we walked into the hall.

Hiroki shrugged his shoulders, and looked at me. "I don't know, ever since you left to help your friends, she immediately stopped playing that game with me, and said that she has to go somewhere for a while."

I gently took Aiden from his arms, and cuddled with him. "I don't know, I'm trying my best to keep my attitude in check, but I don't know how much longer I can hold my tongue."

My brother nodded his head. "All we can do is just be here for her."

"That is if she allows us too." I rolled my eyes. A second later the doctor said we could go back into the room. I sat back down in the chair I was in, as Hiroki went to go get Aiden something to eat.

"Mom, can you tell me why you didn't say anything about your surgery today?" I asked, and sat down beside her.

My mother sighed, and looked at me for the first time since I came into her room. "I did not want you to worry." My mother looked at me with stern eyes, and turned her attention away from me.

"You, you didn't want me to worry, mother why would you keep something this big from me and Hiroki, we're you're kids, you have done nothing but been here for us through thick and thin, and now it's our turn to be here for you. Why won't you allow us to do that?" My voice slightly increased. My mother ignored my question. "Look, mom, you can't sit here and act like nothing happened, it did. Sitting here ignoring your own daughter and son isn't going to help you forget that you had cancer, and you had get your breast removed so it won't return."

"Yumi, I think that's enough." My father looked at me, trying to control my emotions.

"No, dad, you always wanted us to speak the truth, well here it is. I'm spitting out the truth."

My father held both his hands up, again trying to ease the tension. "Now isn't the time for that…"

"Oh yeah, then when is it going to be the right time? I think now is the perfect time to express how I'm feeling about mother ignoring me."

"If you would have never got involved with that girl, my breast would still be here, Yumi." My mother interrupted the tiny disagreement between my father and I.

"What?" I looked at my mom in disbelief.

"My doctor who recommended me getting the surgery, is the father of the daughter you fought. I could have had medications or something to help it, but to have both my breast removed was unnecessary, so thank you Yumi, for possibly making my life difficult."

My eyes widened. "Wait, you're blaming me for what happened to you? It's not my fault mother, she is the one who came to my doorstep half naked wanting to be all over Ulrich. Besides, the doctor could get fired for false information."

"You should have just let her have him then Yumi. I wouldn't be in this situation." My mother fired back.

My jaw dropped for a second. "Do you hear yourself right now?"

"I can hear myself perfectly fine." My mother glared at me.

I nodded my head. "Wow, that's wow. Clearly you forgot a summers ago where I almost lost my life cause of that whore, she made me drop twelve feet to my death. Oh, needless to say she ruined my life in high school, and then you forget that she fought me on my own property." My mother rolled her eyes. "Besides, it is not my fault your body developed cancer, that wasn't passed down through me, because you are the one who's older than me…."

"Yumi, that's clearly enough." My father said strictly.

"No dad, Yumi is right." Hiroki walked in the room. "If I remember correctly, you're the one who told me that mother didn't tell you about the surgery being today either." I looked between my father and my brother.

"Wait, what? Then how did you know she was having the surgery today?" I asked my dad.

"The only person I told I was having surgery today was my mother." My mother intervened. "I told her not to tell anyone, but what did she do, she ran her mouth, like she always does."

"Don't turn this around on grandma, mom." Hiroki pointed with his free hand, as Aiden was asleep in his other arm. "She was only trying to help you."

"I don't want anyone to worry, it is not a big deal anymore. What's done is done." My mother blurted out.

I let out a sigh, I was done with the drama now. "You know what? Fine, if you don't want your own daughter caring for you, then so be it. I won't worry about it, if that's what you wish." I rolled my eyes, and began to walk out of my mother's room.

"Yumi, are you really just going to leave like this?" My mother exclaimed.

I turned around, and looked at my mother. "Japanese traditions, I have to honor and respect what you say, right? So, I'll leave you alone. On the inside, I'll be worried about you, a lot. But physically, I'm just not going to show it anymore. So, if you finally allow me to help you, I'll be working my shift in the maternity ward." I turned my attention away from my mother, and walked out of her room.

**{With Tristan and Selena}**

**{Selena's POV}**

Tristan and I pulled into the parking space of my parent's townhome after a long day of helping Jeremie and Aelita move into their new house. Tristan got out of the car, as did I, and walked up the couple of steps to ring the doorbell to my parent's house. After a couple of seconds, my mom appeared from behind the door. She had her hair in a messy bun, she had on a dark grey shirt, with blue jeans under a yellow apron.

"Hey mom." I smiled and hugged my mother.

My mother returned the hug. "Hello sweetie, how did the unpacking go?"

"It went pretty well, it was a lot of work." I responded, as walked into the house. When I did, a mix of amazing smells wafted under my nose. I looked back and saw that Tristan and my mother exchanged a friendly hug before my mother shut the door.

"Where's Valarie?" I asked, looking around in the living room area.

"She's upstairs sleeping in your bedroom." My mother responded, and walked into the kitchen.

"How was your day Mrs. Ambrose?" Tristan asked, as we followed my mother into the kitchen.

"Oh, it was pretty good. I've been here all day actually." My mother responded, and began mixing something in her mixing bowl.

I slightly smiled. "I'm going to go and get Valarie."

"Oh, why don't you all stay for dinner? I'm fixed some homemade ravioli and some greens." My mother stated. I looked over at Tristan, who looked at me with pleading eyes. I smiled to myself, knowing Tristan and I could not pass up my mother's cooking.

"Sure we will defiantly stay for dinner, I'm just going to go and wake up Valarie." I said, and walked upstairs and into my old bedroom. When I did, I noticed that Valarie was sleeping in her crib. I smiled to myself and gently picked her up.

"Wake up beautiful." I gently lifted up my daughter and held her in my arms.

Valarie groaned in my arms as she laid her head upon my shoulder. I smiled to myself, and walked back downstairs to join Tristan and my mother. "Wake up baby, it's time to eat." I gently patted Valarie's back.

"Em no mama, no hungary." I looked at Valarie's face and saw that she was beginning to wake up. I gently placed her into her high chair. Soon after my mother set up the table, and placed the food down, my father walked in the house.

"Hm, smells good in here!" My father exclaimed, and walked into the kitchen. "Oh, why hello my sweet daughter." I smiled up at my father as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Hey dad." I spoke.

"How are you guys doing?" My father asked as he shook Tristan's hand.

"Pretty good, just staying for dinner." My father kissed my mother's cheek as I answered his question.

"Sounds good, the more the merrier." My father smiled. After fifteen minutes all of us were gathered around the kitchen table to eat my mother's food she had fixed, which consisted of homemade ravioli, homemade garlic bread, and for dessert she made some chocolate cake. My family and I prayed over the food, before we ate, and then began eating my mother's delicious food.

"So, how have things been going for the three of you?" My mother smiled at me, Tristan, and Valarie.

"Things have been going pretty well." I spoke after I chewed the food, and decided my not to tell my parents just yet about my pregnancy, or how Tristan's PTSD has been progressing by the day, or the fact that I am changing my career choice.

"That's good, how are you doing Tristan, you're pretty quiet tonight." My mother asked. I looked over at Tristan, who looked up at my mom.

"Things have been going pretty well, I mean, I'm still trying to cope with everything that has happened over the last few weeks." Tristan answered, before he placed some more food in his mouth. I looked down at my plate, and looked to my side to see how Valarie was doing. I smiled to myself as she was smacking her lips because of my mother's food.

"Have you thought about going to counseling for that?" My father asked worriedly.

Tristan nodded his head. "Yeah, Selena and I decided that we could go together, because it'll really help me if I had a loved one right beside me."

"Understandable." My father smiled, and ate some more of my mother's cooking. After we ate for fifteen minutes, my mom placed all the dishes in the sink, and we all sat in the living room to talk more.

"Hey mom, dad. I have to tell you guys something." I slightly smiled, as I was gently braiding Valarie's hair.

"Sure, what's up darling?" I looked over at Tristan, and smiled. He smiled back, obviously knowing the news I was about to tell my parents.

"Well, you guys are going to...have...another grandchild." I grinned. My mom and dad took a second to register what I said before their faces turned into huge grins. My mother and father stood up from their chair and embraced Tristan and I, and placed kisses on Valarie's forehead.

"That's amazing, I'm so happy for the two of you!" My mother exclaimed, as she sat back down on the couch she was on. "How far are you?"

"I don't know for sure, but I know it's a couple of weeks." I answered, and looked down at Valarie was playing with her teddy bear.

"To think she only told me today as well." Tristan chuckled. I smiled to myself at his response.

"I also have another thing to tell you guys." I looked back up at my mom and dad. "I am…I'm also thinking about being an airline pilot, and actually use my degree to good use." Again, my parents took a second to register what I had said, but they did not seem as ecstatic as the news I told them before.

"Really, what happen to your job you have now?" My father asked.

"I like it, I really do, but I think of it more as community service. I want a job that'll pay more, and I want to do something I love, and you know how much I love to fly dad." I answered.

"But, that is a dangerous job honey, planes can easily become hijacked, or disappear, anything sweetie, and we don't want anything to happen to you." My mother implied. I looked over at Tristan, who was looking down at his lap.

"You don't want me to do it either, do you?" I asked, hoping Tristan would give me a true honest answer.

He sighed, and looked up at me. "Babe, I want you to do what you love, I really do, but I just want you to be safe, and an airplane pilot is one of the most dangerous jobs out there. Besides, to be an airplane pilot most likely you will have needed experience flying in the military." **(A/N Not sure if that is true, but just go along with it.**)

I sighed, and looked down at my lap. "There are some good things that come out of it though, I would receive a good pay, short hours, and many people respect pilots."

"Honey, like Tristan said you will have to go to the military to fly your 'everyday planes'." My dad added. "You're a really smart women, you clearly forgot you were a double major and double minor in college."

He was right, I did have two majors, and two minors in college. I received a major in Aeronautics and Business, and a minor in Art and Family Consumer Science: Foods and Nutrition. "Yeah." Was my only response.

"Selena, I think you should take over Lena's." My mother implied. I looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Wha..what?" I looked at my mother, shocked at her words.

"Yes, you should. I'm getting older now, and it's time for me to pass it down to you."

"No, mom I can't you put so much into it, I can't possibly take your joy away from you." I stated, and thought to myself for a second, and then a great idea popped into my head instead of flying. "How about if I open my own restaurant? I think it'll be great since I learned everything there is to know about cooking." I smiled. "Oh, maybe I could open my own legit restaurant and it can be a causal restaurant, with a bakery attached to it…." I began rambling on. I sighed happily to myself, and then thought for a second. I may not know what I want to do with my life one-hundred percent, but I'm young, and the skies the limit.

"Yeah, I think opening my own sit down restaurant with a bakery would be a great idea." I smiled, and looked up at Tristan, my mom, and my dad who all had smiles on their faces.

"Sounds like an amazing idea to me, and it sounds like you're in love with the idea already." My mother smiled.

"I think…I think I'll do it, open a bakery, and a restaurant." I looked over at Tristan, who had a smile on his face. "Are you okay with that?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, free food I'll take any day." Tristan smiled, and sat down beside me.

"I'll help you along the way to opening up your own business to Lena." My father placed his hand on my lap. I placed my free hand on top of his, as my other hand was wrapped around my now sleeping daughter.

"Thank you." I responded.

"We can start next weekend to start the process of opening your business if you would like too, I know a really good friend that can help you." My father stated.

"Yeah, that'll be great." I smiled excitedly.

"I'm excited for you Lena, I can tell this is going to be a good thing, and hopefully I can get some free food." Trinity grinned, and wrapped her arm around me.

I playfully rolled my eyes, and nodded my head. "Yeah, sure you'll get some free food Tristan."

"Aw, come on, military discount right?" Tristan joked.

"We'll see about that." I smiled. "I'm excited usually I would have thought I would know what I wanted to do with my life, but now I'm just making life changes." I looked down at Valarie, who was sleeping peacefully on my chest.

"Well, it's okay not to know what you want to do, but everything will fall into place." My mother reassured me. I smiled to myself, excited for starting my own business for the first time.

**{Tuesday, September 6, 2018}**

**{9:00 AM}**

**{With Odd and Trinity} {Normal POV}**

"_Good morning everyone, it is Tuesday, September 6, 2018. It is currently 9:00 in the morning…" _Odd turned off his alarm clock, and walked into the bathroom and continued to get ready to go to the gym for an early morning workout with Ulrich.

Odd hung up his washcloth after he washed his face, and walked out of the bathroom, and walked into his closet to grab his gym bag. He packed a causal outfit to change into after his workout, along with a small towel, deodorant, and a small bottle of body wash, Icy Hot, a cold pack, Axe, and a pair of shower shoes. The last time Odd forgot his shower shoes, he caught athlete's foot, so he definitely learned his lesson. Also, Trinity made him wear shower shoes in the shower until it was completely gone.

Odd threw his gym bag over his shoulder, and walked out of his closet. He grabbed his phone, and music player of his nightstand before walking out his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He then walked into Logan's bedroom, and picked him up out of his playpen.

"You ready to spend half the day with daddy?" Odd smiled at his son. Logan grinned and nodded his head. "Good, you're going to stay in the daycare center while daddy works out, and then you and I are going to have an awesome, fantastic day, just you and me." Odd ruffled his son's hair, and walked out of the bedroom.

Since Logan ate his breakfast earlier, Odd walked downstairs and grabbed himself a red apple, and his water bottle from the kitchen, and then walked towards the front door, and out the house. Odd securely strapped Logan in his car seat, and then got in the driver seat. Odd buckled himself up, and started up the car.

"Oh, this is my song!" Odd turned the music up enough so that he could still hear his son in the backseat. Odd jammed to the beat, and cautiously backed out of the driveway. When he pulled into the street he began singing the lyrics to the song.

"I need you darling, come on set the tone, if you feel you're falling, won't you let me know. Oh oh oh, oh oh oh. If you love me, come on, get involved. Feel it rushing through you, from your head to toe, oh oh oh, oh oh oh. Sing! Oh oh oh, oh oh oh. Louder! Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, Sing! Oh oh oh, oh oh oh."

"Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh." Logan sang along with his father. Odd quickly glanced back in the mirror to get a look at his son smiling.

"You like that song, don't you Logan?" Odd smiled, and focused his attention back on the road, while still jamming to the song.

"Yes!" Logan answered.

Odd smiled. "Can you feel it? All the guys in here don't really wanna dance. Can you feel it? All that I can hear is the music from the back? Can you feel it? Found you hiding here so won't you take my hand, darling before the beat kicks in again. Can you feel it? Can you feel it? Oh no. Sing!" Odd began singing the chorus to the song again.

"Aw man, its over." Odd sighed, and continued driving. Next thing that began playing on Odd's radio was a country song.

"Oh no, none of that in this car, not today." Odd changed the station because of his hatred for country music. Odd described country music as boring, and can put someone to sleep. **(A/N Sorry country music lovers) **

"Oh, they are playing the song from back in the day. This was my song." Odd said talking to no one in particular. "I'm bring sexy back, them other boys don't know how to act. I think it's special what's behind your back. So turn around I'll pick up the slack. Take em' to the bridge. Dirty baaaaabe. You see these shackles baby I'm your slaaaaave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehaaaave. It's just that no one makes me feel this waaaay. Take em to the chorus."

Odd pulled into the parking lot into the gym, and parked directly next to Ulrich, who was still sitting in the car. After Odd parked into the parking lot, he could now dance to the music. "Come here girl (Go ahead be gone with it) Come to the back (Go ahead be gone with it) VIP (Go ahead be gone with it) Drinks on me (Go ahead be gone with it) Let me see what you're twerking with (Go ahead be gone with it) Look at those hips (Go ahead be gone with it) You make me smile (Go ahead be gone with it) Come here child (Go ahead be gone with it) And get your sexy on (Go ahead be gone with it)." Odd saw that Ulrich was giving him a weird look as he was dancing to his old time favorite song.

After the song ended Odd got out of the car, and picked up Logan from the backseat. Ulrich walked over to the two and shook his head. "You're a nutcase, Odd." Ulrich joked.

"Yeah well, it was my favorite song, I'm not just going to sit in my car with a poker face to it." Odd grinned and walked into the gym. "I'm going to go drop Logan off at the daycare center here right quick. I'll meet up with you." Odd noted towards Ulrich, who nodded his head.

Odd walked into the daycare center, and noticed a couple of children playing around. Odd's eyes widened when he noticed that a familiar person was checking in and out the kids.

"Sa-Sam?" Odd questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Sam looked up at Odd, and slightly smiled. "I am just doing my job, well my part time job."

Odd slowly nodded his head. "Oh, ok."

"Aw, and who is this little handsome man?" Sam smiled widely at Logan. Logan smiled and waved at Sam, but did not say anything.

"This is Logan, my son." Odd playfully ruffled Logan's hair.

"He's adorable." Sam smiled. "Now, I just need you to fill out this information right quick about Logan, and I'll just get him settled." Sam held her arms out to take Logan.

Odd was slightly hesitant, and looked over at Logan. "Daddy is going to be right out there okay, and I'll come back to get you. You're going to stay here and play with other kids your age."

"Otay dada." Logan smiled. Odd returned the smile, and placed a small kiss on his son's forehead, before gently handing Logan to Sam. Surprisingly, he did not cry when he was handed over to someone else.

"Great, I'll be right back. He's going to stay in a room we have set up just for kids his age, there will be eyes on everyone in the room at all times." Sam informed Odd, who simply nodded his head.

Odd continued to fill out the paperwork about Logan, and seconds later Sam came back to the front counter. "I got everything filled out." Odd said, and handed the papers over toward Sam.

"Thank you very much." Sam smiled, and looked over the paperwork. "Alright you're all set, just come back whenever you're done with your workout." Odd tuned nodded his head and began to walk out of the daycare center, but before he did he turned his attention back towards Sam.

"Okay, what do you really want from me Sam? You live in the same neighborhood as me, and now you're working at the same gym as I am? What's up?" Odd asked sternly, but quietly so her associates wouldn't hear.

Sam put on a confused face before answering. "Odd, I don't want anything from you." Sam said honestly. "I learned from my past mistakes, and I made this change a long time ago." Sam explained. "Like I said, I truly apologize for what I did to you and your wife a long time ago." Sam noticed the ring on Odd's finger, but did not react to it.

"Oh…" Odd nodded his head, and looked down at his feet.

"Look, I still love and care for you Odd." Odd quickly looked up at Sam, but she held her hand up to him. "Before you say something let me finish, like I said I still love and care for you but you're happy with your wife, and now you have a beautiful family. I do not want to destroy what you have Odd, because you would hate me for it, and I do not like walking around with a baggage on my shoulders. The reason why I moved is because my parents live in the same neighborhood you do, and I don't have much money, so I live with them. I have two jobs, one here, and I'm also a waitress and the restaurant down the street." Sam explained. "So, no I'm not stalking you at all, just trying to make a living."

Odd nodded his head understanding her, and thought to himself for a second. "Okay. Well, it sounds like you're telling the truth."

"I am, I wouldn't lie about my financial struggles, and think if I wanted something from you right now, don't you think I would have already done it?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, I guess." Odd sighed. "Alright, I…I forgive you…Sam."

"Thank you Odd, I really appreciate it." Sam slightly smiled. Odd returned the small smile, and gently laid his hand on her for reassurance. When he did place his hand on top of hers he felt a sudden spark like he did when they were at Kadic together. Odd removed his hand, and small blush formed across his face.

"I gotta go, I'll see you later." Odd backed away from Sam, and walked out of the daycare center. Odd then walked over towards Ulrich, who almost began the workout with him.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Ulrich asked his best friend.

Odd sighed, and looked back at the daycare center. "Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

**{A/N So, sorry to all you Jeremie and Aelita fans, but sadly I cannot come up with anything for them just yet, so more than likely they'll be in the next chapter. Again, so sorry about that, but like I said if you all have anything you would like to see JxA to go through. PM me!) **

**{With Yumi}**

**{12:00 PM}**

Yumi woke up from her slumber after her long shift at work early this morning, and after the fight with her mother. Yumi groggily got out of the bed, and walked into the bathroom to wash her face. Yumi looked in the mirror, and noticed that she was slightly pale, and she had rings around her eyes. Sighing to herself, Yumi walked out of the bathroom, and downstairs to the main floor.

When Yumi walked into the family room, and saw that Hiroki was playing with both Aiden and Kammi. "Hey."

"Oh, good afternoon sis." Hiroki smiled over at his big sister.

Yumi smiled to herself, and sat down on the couch. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good, just playing with the kiddos." Hiroki shrugged and continued playing with his niece and son. "How are you?"

Yumi shrugged her shoulders, and ran her fingers through her hair. "Alright I guess. I'm just tired, and mom still hasn't talked to me."

Hiroki sadly nodded his head. "Yeah, she hasn't talked to me either."

Yumi rolled her eyes and shook her head disappointedly. Hiroki then chuckled to himself and looked at his sister. "What?" Yumi asked confused.

"You have officially got in some sort of argument with each and every one of you immediate family." Hiroki pointed out.

Yumi thought for a second, and laughed to herself. "Yeah, well, you all know how to get on someone's nerves sometimes, especially you Hiroki."

Hiroki playfully rolled his eyes. "That's what family is for Yumi, we get on each other's nerves, but in the end we still love each other."

Yumi smiled and nodded her head. "When did you get so smart huh?"

Hiroki chuckled to himself, and gently passed Kammi over to her mother. Yumi smiled as she placed her daughter in her lap. "Can you believe how old these two become already?" Hiroki sat beside his sister, and placed Aiden in his lap.

Yumi looked at Kammi, and ran her fingers through her dark brown and black hair. "Yeah I can't believe it at all, time does defiantly fly." Yumi stated before the doorbell rang. Yumi and Hiroki looked at each other slightly confused for a second, before Yumi gently handed Kammi over to Hiroki so she could answer the door.

After Yumi walked up to the front door, she opened it and was surprised to see her mother and father. "What? What are you doing out of the hospital, aren't you supposed to stay there for a couple of days?" Yumi looked down at her mother who was sitting in a wheel chair.

Yumi's mother twisted her face for a second, before she gave Yumi a fake smile. "Nice to see you too Yumi."

Yumi sucked her teeth, and looked away from her mother for a second, and then looked back down at her. "Well, are you going to let me in or not Yumi-chan, the doctor says I need plenty of rest."

Yumi contemplate whether to shut the door in her mother's face right now, or to let her in. The best of Yumi got to her, as she stepped aside and opened the door for her mother. Yumi's father wheeled his wife into Yumi's home, as Yumi shut the behind them.

"Hello Yumi." Yumi's father gave her a warm smile. Yumi returned the smile, and simply waved at her father, as she was completely out of words still.

"What room are we staying in Yumi?" Yumi's mother looked back at her daughter.

"Well, you could sleep in the one downstairs…" Yumi stated, and rolled her eyes.

"You know I can't use stairs, Yumi." Yumi's mother said bluntly.

"Well, that is the only choice you have mother, either you go upstairs, or downstairs. I prefer downstairs, that way I don't have to see you, since you don't want me to worry about you anymore." Yumi rolled her eyes, and walked past her mother.

"Yumi." Yumi father said sternly. Yumi stopped in her tracks, and turned to face her parents.

"What?" Yumi shrugged her shoulders, and crossed her arms. "I'm just telling the truth, I don't have a bedroom on the main floor, only downstairs and upstairs. Besides, mom doesn't want to see me anyway, so I'm just following her orders. Oh, and she doesn't have to worry about climbing up the stairs, she'll be going down them." Yumi turned her back towards her parents and walked back into the family room.

Yumi sat down on the couch, and sighed to herself. "Who was that at the door?" Hiroki asked, as he passed Kammi back to Yumi.

"The woman who gave birth to us, didn't you hear the whole conversation?" Yumi ran her fingers through Kammi's hair.

Hiroki sighed, and looked back at his parents who made their way into the kitchen. "Hello Hiroki." Their father greeted.

"Hey dad." Hiroki slightly smiled. "Mom." Hiroki said with a poker face, and then turned his attention back towards his son.

Yumi noticed her brother's actions, and decided to ask him about what happened when her parents weren't around. "Yumi, I'm hungry, do you have anything here to eat?" Yumi's mother asked.

Yumi sighed to herself. "Yeah, um, there's some leftovers in the fridge." Yumi's father took out the food from the fridge and warmed it up for his wife.

"Yumi don't you ever fix any Japanese dishes?" Yumi's mother asked.

"Mom, why are you being like this to me? Why all of a sudden you changed? You used to be so kind, and caring but now I don't know what you've become." Yumi lost her patience.

"Yumi…" Yumi father tried to stop an argument from becoming ugly.

"No dad. I really want to know why mother is being like this, and you know she is treating Hiroki and I like crap, so please don't try to defend her, because I know you want answers too." Yumi looked over at her father, who did not deny his daughter's words.

"Yumi, let's take a stroll on the past few days. You get in a fight with someone who wants Ulrich, who happens to be my doctor's daughter, next thing I know I don't have to get my breast removed, and I learn this after the fact I have surgery. The surgeon said he was surprised that chose to get them removed." Yumi's mother explained. "I was confused, and then it finally hit me when I saw the pictures of my doctor's daughter on his desk that you fought her, and it's no wonder this happened. You take something she wants, and her father saves the day."

"Mom, I'm sorry that happened to you, truly I am. I didn't want this to happen to you, none of this." Yumi apologized. "But, she came on my property, and put her hands on me first. Did I want to fight her, yes I did, but I didn't put my hands on her first, she did."

The words Yumi said to her mother seemed to go in one ear and out of the other. "Well Yumi, we all have to make sacrifices sometimes, and maybe one of them is letting another women have sex with your husband. Besides, I think you all have enough of love making this past weekend."

Yumi mouth dropped open slightly, completely caught off guard by her mother's words. Yumi looked over at her brother, whose eyes were wide. "Wow, mother." Yumi nodded her head. "You know what, I'm actually glad you're being this way, because now, I can see how you really can be sometimes. When times get hard you tend to snap on others who are trying to help. You push the ones that love you away. Is that why dad cheated on you several years back? Because maybe you pushed him away?" Yumi stood from the couch, and had her arms crossed.

"Yumi, there is no need for that right now. You've gone way too far." Yumi's father stood to his feet.

"No, dad. I'm so tired of parents tag teaming their kids like they're the bad person." Yumi put her foot down, and made sure that her point came across. "I mean do you even hear the words coming out of mother's mouth right now. She's telling me that I should just give away Ulrich to some other slut who loves to come on other people's property and take away their happiness."

"Maybe if you weren't a rebellious teenager like you were, Ulrich could be with Raine right now, and you could be with Suzume, like the plan always was before we moved to France. But, you fell in something called love." Yumi's mom voice raised. Yumi was shocked yet again but her mother's words. Yumi placed a hand on her forehead, and the other on her hip to contemplate everything that was happening right now.

"Mom, what the heck has gotten into you? Ever since you found out about your breast cancer you've been nothing but a…a…a bitch to your kids, like we're the ones to blame." Hiroki looked back at his mother.

"Hiroki stay out of this if you know what is good for you." Akiko glared at her son. "This has nothing to do with you."

"No, this has everything to do with me in fact. You've been treating me like crap as well, acting as if I'm not even here." Hiroki's voice slightly raised, as Aiden began to cry, which then made Kammi cry. Hiroki and Yumi both sighed to themselves, and picked up their own kids.

"I guess you're making everyone upset right now, mother." Yumi took Kammi upstairs so she could calm her down, as Hiroki followed in suit. Five minutes later Hiroki and Yumi came back downstairs, and saw that their father was trying to comfort their mother.

"Unbelievable." Hiroki muttered underneath his breath.

"What was that Hiroki?" Akiko looked at her son.

Hiroki's eyes widened. "Wow, amazing, you actually heard me."

"I had enough of this, Takeo, we are not going to stay here, and I'm tired of being attacked by them." Akiko mentioned. "I want to get treated at home."

"Um, I'm not sure that's the best idea." Takeo responded.

"No. I know what I want, I can be treated from my house if I want to, I'll just let my surgeon know that there is a family feud going on, and that the tension is bad for me." Akiko glared at both Yumi and Hiroki.

Takeo sighed. "Okay." Yumi shook her head in disbelief, but decided to go with her better judgment and keep her mouth shut. Hiroki and Yumi watched as their mother was behind wheeled out of the kitchen.

"Is that all you had to say Yumi?" Akiko said, as she was wheeled past her daughter. Yumi looked down at her mother, for a second before walking towards the front door and opening it for her. Yumi's father wheeled his wife outside, and Yumi shut the door behind them. Yumi pressed her back against the door, and crossed her arms.

Hiroki walked up to his sister and sighed. "Now what?"

Yumi looked up at her brother, and she heavily sighed. "We just wait for mom to come around. That's all we can do." Yumi shrugged, and walked past her brother.

**So, there is the end of this chapter! Wow, chapter four already. Next chapter things are really going to start picking up. In the next chapter, there will be a time lapse, so we will jump ahead about a couple weeks to start picking things up. But, I am totally having a writer's block when it comes to Jeremie and Aelita and their storyline. So, if you all have anything you want to see them go through private message me. I can't believe it though! Sam is back, and she is so called a changed woman, and things will really being to boil down with the Della Robbia's. Selena came to a new career choice (again) she will begin the process of opening her own bakery. I think that is going to be a fun thing to write about. Ulrich and Odd are going to try out for professional soccer, Yumi and her mother are fighting.**

**I'm just really excited to get deeper into the story. So stick around! **

**StarzNChocolate**


	5. Series of Unfortunate Events

**Hey everyone! I hope you all have had a great week so far, and I'm really excited to get more into this story, there is so much to get into, and there more to come! So, I do not have that much to say until the end of the chapter, and as always Happy Reading!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**{Two Weeks Later}**

**{Saturday, September 23, 2018} {5:00 AM}**

**{Normal POV}**

Odd groaned in his sleep, as his phone was vibrating underneath his pillow. Odd grabbed his phone and turned off his alarm. He slowly got out of the bed, and before he stood to his feet, he sat on the edge of the bed. Odd sighed to himself, and got out of the bed. He then walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him before he cut the light on.

Odd squinted his eyes together as the light began to hurt his eyes. When his eyes adjusted to the light, Odd began to get himself ready for what was going to be a very long day. Today was the day Odd and Ulrich try out for professional soccer, and the first part of tryouts were set to begin at 6:00 AM sharp, and not a minute later. Odd quickly took his shower, and got dressed in his soccer clothes.

Before Odd walked out of the bathroom, he turned off the light so the light would not wake up his sleeping wife. After Odd grabbed his workout bag, he quietly walked out of the bedroom, and closed the door behind him. Odd walked down to the main floor of his house, and walked into the kitchen. Odd immediately headed toward the fridge, and looked for a small breakfast to munch on.

"Are you kidding me?" Odd sighed heavily, and grabbed a green apple, and closed the fridge behind him. "This sucks, I can't have a normal breakfast like everyone else." Odd heard a car honk from outside of his house. Odd grabbed his water container, and walked out of his house, and double checked that the door was locked behind him.

Odd walked up to his best friend's car, and opened up the passenger door. "Morning." Ulrich yawned, as Odd took his seat in the passenger side of the door.

"Morning." Odd responded, as he began eating his apple.

"Ready for the tryouts?" Ulrich asked, as he began pulling out of Odd's driveway.

Odd sighed to himself, and looked out of the neighborhood. "Yeah actually. I'm just really tired."

Ulrich nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, same here. I'm also pretty nervous about it too, you know? I don't know what to expect."

"I'm sure you'll be just fine Ulrich, you're probably one of the best players out there." Odd reassured his pal.

Ulrich sighed to himself. "Well, I wouldn't say that, but, thanks Odd for the encouragement. I'm sure you'll do just fine too."

"Aw, thanks buddy." Odd slightly smiled, and continued eating his apple. "So how have things been with you at home and stuff?" Odd asked, since it has been a while since him and Ulrich truly sat down and had a conversation other than soccer.

"Well, things have definitely been a little interesting. Um, Yumi and her mom are no longer on speaking terms." Ulrich stated.

Odd slightly choked on his apple. "Wait, what?"

Ulrich nodded his head. "Yeah, it kind of shocked me too, but after what I heard what Yumi's mom said to her, I actually don't blame her."

"Must have been some pretty harsh things." Odd responded. "Well, what else been happening?"

Ulrich thought for a second. "Uh, not much other than that, just been preparing for these soccer tryouts. What about you? How have things been for you?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I told you, but you remember Sam from school?" Odd asked, and glanced over at Ulrich.

"Um, yeah, why?" Ulrich asked.

"Well ever since we have been going to the gym she has been taking care of Logan at the daycare, and to top it off she lives a couple of houses down from me."

"What? Is she like stalking you now?" Ulrich asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"No, it's like she changed, and she's being nice, extremely nice. She doesn't do anything to make me mad, it's like she is the Sam I used to know in high school."

"Uh ok? Sounds like you want to reconcile with her good buddy." Ulrich glanced over at Odd for a second, and then focused his attention back onto the road. Odd did not respond back to Ulrich's statement, instead Odd began thinking to himself.

"_It wouldn't hurt to reconcile with her, I guess." _Odd thought to himself.

When six o'clock sharp rolled around, Ulrich and Odd stood in the center of a soccer arena about a half hour out from where they live. Along with Ulrich and Odd stood at least fifteen other men there age or older.

"Good morning gentlemen, and welcome to the U.S professional soccer tryouts." The head coach walked onto the field, along with several other assistant coaches, and some of the current players. "My name is Coach Reed, and this is how tryouts will unfold. The first half of tryouts will consist of interviews, we just want to know some things about who will be playing for us. Then, in the afternoon, that is when we will have the physical tryouts, so you better make a good impression on me, because this is the first and last time tryouts will happen. Now, there are only six spots open, there are fifteen of you here. Make it count." Coach Reed explained.

"After tryouts, you will know if you made the team later tonight. I know that seems rushed, but we have a deadline to get to, and we need our players as soon as possible." Coach Reed informed. "Be near the phone around eleven o'clock tonight, if you do not answer, then you have just passed your spot to someone else who didn't make the team." All of the players nodded their head, and agreed to what their potential coach informed. Coach Reed smiled to himself. "Alright, let's get this show on the road boys!"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**{12:00 PM}**

**{Tristan's POV}**

Today was the day I had my first PTSD appointment, and it exactly didn't go as well as planned. To begin with, when I arrived to the appointment, the psychologist and I did the normal; we started with some small talk, and then it came time to get into the real thing. I laid down upon the couch, and the psychologist told me to slowly reflect on some of the events that happened in Afghanistan. After at least a quarter of a way into my story, my heart began to race, and then I began to sweat. Then I realized that I was beginning to have a panic attack. It took about five to ten minutes to get calmed down after the psychologist help.

After my panic attack the psychologist decided that it would be best to end our session for the day, and now I am heading toward a small pizza joint about five minutes away from my psychologist appointment. When I arrived at the pizza joint, I got out of my car, locked it behind me, and walked inside of the pizza place.

"Hello, welcome to Main Street Pizza and Café, how many will be joining you today." The host smiled at me.

"Uh, just me." I responded.

The host nodded her head. "Okay, and will you like to sit at the bar, or a table?"

"A table is fine with me, thank you." I answered.

"Okay, right this way sir." The host led me to a small table next to the window, which overlooked the ocean, and some of the stores. "Here is your menu, and you waitress will be coming shortly, her name is Jordan." I took the menu from her hands, and thanked her. I overlooked the menu for a few seconds, before I heard a feminine voice above me.

"Hello my name is Jordan, I'll be taking care of you today, what kind of drink can I start you off with today?" I looked up from my menu, and my eyes went wide.

"J-J-J-Jor-Jord-Jordan?!" I exclaimed, but not loud enough that it would cause attention to myself.

Jordan's eyes went wide as she overlooked me. "Oh my God, Tristian?!" She exclaimed. I stood up from my chair, and examined her. I could not believe that my former girlfriend who I thought was dead, was standing right in front of me, flesh and blood.

"What? Wait, I thought that you were, I thought, I can't believe this…" I was out of words, as I looked down at her. "I thought you were dead Jordan, how, how is this possible right now?" I held my hand up and placed it gently upon her cheek, making sure that she was real. She was. I still couldn't believe that the love of my life, well the former love of my life was standing right in front of me.

"I know, um, I can explain everything okay. I actually get off at one o'clock, so I'll take care of you now, and then I'll explain everything. I promise. Wait, um, I'll just actually take my break early, and someone else will get your food, uh, yeah, is that okay?" Jordan looked up at me with her dark hazel eyes. I nodded my head, and sat back down in the chair.

About ten minutes later Jordan returned, and sat down across from me. I examined her and slightly smiled to myself. She still is the beautiful girl I fell in love with when we were together. Jordan had light brown hair that was currently in a ponytail, naturally tanned skin, dark green eyes, and she was the average height.

"I guess uh, I owe you an explanation." Jordan slightly laughed, but she seemed embarrassed.

"Yeah." I returned the small smile.

Jordan sighed, and looked up at me with her dark green eyes. I noticed that she seemed scared, and nervous. "Um, I vaguely remember some of the events but I'll try to inform you on as much as I can. I remember the both of us were coming back from a church event that evening, and we rode pass a party that was going on, and then when we passed through the intersection and that's all I remember from there." Jordan explained. "But, I woke up and I realized that I was in the hospital. Then when I looked at the calendar I realized that it was a year later. My mother told me that you died in the accident, and I was devastated. But then, after I was released from the hospital you're grandmother told me that you survived, and that you were now here in the states, somewhere here in California."

I looked at Jordan wide eyed, as she continued her story. "Then I came to the states looking for you, and I've been looking for you to explain everything for a long time now. Then I found out that Tristan Davis, died in combat in Afghanistan. Then soon after I found out that Tristan Davis of Irvine, California returned from the dead. So, I came here and I've been looking for you ever since, and then now we happened to run into each other at this pizza joint." Jordan finished, as she was looking down at her lap. "I know that sounds stalker-ish, looking for someone for years, but I couldn't have this weight on my shoulders and not tell you that I was alive and some other things, so yeah."

I nodded my head, and saw that my new waitress placed my pizza on the table. Before I could find the words to speak, I took a sip of my soda. "Jordan, I'm really happy that you're alive, you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

Jordan looked up at me, and smiled. Man, how much I missed that beautiful smile of hers, she was just one of the most beautiful woman I've ever met, other than Selena. My heart dropped when thoughts of my wife came into place, since Jordan "returned from the dead" all the feelings I had for her came flooding back into my heart, and feelings for Selena were still there, but my old feelings for Jordan seemed to overpower those feelings for Selena.

"I see you're married now." Jordan mentioned, as she saw the ring on my finger. I looked down at my finger, and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, um, it's been two years now." I sighed.

"That's great Tristan, I'm really happy for you. I'm just glad I got to see you again, and know that everything is going great for you." Jordan laid her hand on top of mine in a friendly way. I smiled, and held her hand in mine.

"I'm glad that you're alright too Jordy." I spoke, giving her the nickname I gave her when we were together. A smile crept across Jordan's face, as she looked down.

"Hey, you want to share this pizza, there's no way I am going to finish this all by myself." I placed the pizza in the middle of the table.

"Sure. Thank you." Jordan grabbed a slice of the pizza I ordered. Together, Jordan and I ate the whole pizza, as we laughed and talked about past memories together. We shared almost everything that happened in our lives since we were separated, and many other things. It felt like old times with Jordan, she always could make me laugh, always.

"Oh, hey, do you still love those vanilla strawberry milkshakes?" I asked Jordan. Jordan smiled widely, and nodded her head.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Jordan looked at me.

I chuckled to myself. "I know, and still remember everything about you." I implied, and put in an order for one large vanilla strawberry milkshake.

Jordan looked at me curiously. "Hmm, really, you do now?"

"Yes." I placed my elbows on the table, and leaned slightly towards her. Jordan did the same, and continued to look at me curiously.

"Like what?" Jordan lifted one of her eye brows, and smirked.

"I know that you're favorite food is pizza muffins, a thing you and I randomly made when we were thirteen. I know that you're allergic to cinnamon, you're favorite drink is strawberry lemonade. You're favorite milkshake is…" The waitress placed the milkshake in the center of the table, with two straws on each side of the large cup. "Vanilla strawberry."

Jordan laughed to herself, and immediately took a sip of the milkshake, as did I. As we were slowly drinking from the milkshake so we wouldn't get brain freeze, Jordan's and my eyes connected for a second. I stared into her dark green eyes, as she stared into my dark ocean blue eyes. Jordan then broke the eye contact, and pulled away from the milkshake, as did I.

"Um, I have to show you something." Jordan spoke, as she pulled out a silver small ring from her jean pocket, and handed it to me. I examined the ring, and more memories flooded back into my head.

"_How could you cheat on me with my best friend Tristan?!" Jordan yelled up at me, as she was crying. _

_I looked down at me feet, and then looked back up at Jordan. "I hurt you pretty bad….I'm not going to do it again, I promise Jordan."_

"_How can you promise me that Tristan?! How do I know that you're not just going to go around kissing other girls? Tristan I wanted you to fight for me!" _

_I pulled out a small thin silver ring and walked up to Jordan. Jordan looked up at me with sad eyes. "This is a promise ring, Jordy. I promise that I'll never hurt you again, nor will I never leave you again. It's you and me, forever." _

I shook the thoughts out of my head, and looked back up at Jordan. "You still have this?"

Jordan sighed. "Yeah, but after I tell you this news, you're probably going to walk out of that door." Jordan pointed toward the main entrance of the restaurant. "Tristan, um, you know after we started dating back then, we had a lot of…"

"Yeah, I remember." I shook the memories out of my head.

"Um, after the accident, I haven't been with anyone else, or the fact of that matter." Jordan said truthfully. I could always tell when she was lying, and when she was telling the truth. "Um, before the accident happened, I wanted to tell you something important."

"Okay, what?" I questioned her, slightly worried because of the look on her face.

"I wanted to tell you that I was pregnant, when the accident happened." My eyes widened at Jordan's statement. "And when I woke up. I woke up to a baby girl in my face, and that she was a year old."

"Wha…what are you trying to say, Jordan?" I asked her.

"The main reason why I've been looking for you for so long, is because, we have a daughter, Tristan. Her name is Juliette. Juliette Nicole Davis, she..she has your last name." Jordan looked straight into my eyes.

I caught my breath for a second, before finding words to say. "How? What? How old is she?"

"She's four now." Jordan nodded her head, and bit her lip. Jordan looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Nowak! Get back to work." Jordan and I looked over to what seemed to be her boss. Jordan looked back at me, and I noticed that her eyes had started to turn red, like they always do when she is sad, or is about to cry.

Jordan sighed sadly. "I gotta go."

I couldn't find the words to speak, but I just nodded my head. "Here let me give you my number, so you can contact me if you want to talk, or just come and see your daughter." Jordan wrote her number down on a napkin, and handed it to me. "I understand if you don't call Tristan, but it was nice seeing you again." Again, I couldn't find the words to speak. I simply nodded my head, and watched her walk away.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**{With Selena}**

**{1:00 PM}**

"Thank you guys for coming with me." Selena spoke to Yumi and Aelita, as they all walked up towards the semi-aged, and abandoned building.

"Yeah, no problem girl." Yumi smiled at her friend.

"You're welcome Selena, we wouldn't be anywhere else." Aelita patted Selena shoulder, and looked up at the old building.

"So, what would you like for us to do?" Yumi asked, as she also looked at the building. The building the three friends were looking at was not in bad shape on the outside, in fact, it was actually very warming. The building had pure white brick on the outside, which seemed to be in very good shape. The building had only one door in the front, and the door had a giant window on it. Also, the building had two large window on each side of the building, which gave it a lot of natural light.

"Well, this building is the site of my new bakery café." Selena smiled at her two friends. "And I need you guys help to help me clean up the place." Selena walked up to the building, and unlocked the door. When the three friends walked into the building, they each sighted heavily to themselves. The inside of the building was a total wash out. There was dead bugs everywhere, the paint was chipping off the walls, there were holes in the walls, the ceiling was a disaster, and everything was just ruined.

"Alright, well I didn't except it to be this bad." Selena shrugged and looked at her two friends. "But this place has great potential, and this place is huge!" Selena began imagining the setup of her future bakery. "All back there will be the kitchen and stuff, I think that will be a fairly large space for the kitchen. Which still leave us to a lot of room for the rest of the space. Right back there will be the restrooms, and then we will build a wall over the restrooms so those can be covered."

Yumi and Aelita looked at each other, and smirked, as the shook their head at the close friend. "Right here will be the register counter." Selena pointed right next to the window. "And then we will build a long counter from the register counter, to about right…." Selena took several steps. "Right here."

Selena then walked towards the center of where she said the counters will be. "Right here behind the counters on the wall, is where the menu will be of course, and the menu board will be just as long as the counter, so the customers can know that we have a lot of choices here since this is a bakery and a café." Selena placed a finger on her chin, and another hand on her hip. Selena then pointed to the center of where the counters will be. "In front of the counters will be the showcase things, from after the register, to the end of where the counters will be. Of course we can't put the café food on show, so all the showcase glasses will be of bakery items."

"Well, you sound like you know what you're doing…" Aelita giggled.

"You forgot I did this for half my life." Selena laughed back and began focusing. "Oh! We can have the digital menu boards, those are popular now right, so we'll make that happen." Selena then turned towards the rest of the space. "The rest of the space will be tables, and stuff like that. And we will rip all this dead paint off of the wall, and paint it pure white, giving this place a modern feel. Then…"

"Lena girl, all this sounds great, it really does, but what do you want us to help you do?" Yumi smiled at her friend's imagination going crazy.

"Help with the place, of course!" Selena grinned. "This place is going to get done tonight."

"What? Like grand opening tonight?" Aelita exclaimed.

"No, no, like the interior will be done by tonight. Trust me, I'm far from opening this place." Selena explained, and began imagining the future café.

"How is that possible?" Yumi questioned.

Selena laughed. "You two forgot I built houses in one day, as well as things like this, and since the exterior is fine, this will be no problem, even if there is water damage, and other things along that line."

"Oh…" Aelita and Yumi said at the same time.

Selena smiled, and pulled out her phone. "Hey, I have the place now, and it's time to get to work….ok….ok…cool…bye." Selena looked at her two friends again. "My crew will be here soon, so let's go ahead, and start cleaning this place." Selena, Aelita, and Yumi walked back towards Selena's car and grabbed some cleaning supplies.

"What is the name of your place going to be?" Yumi asked, as she grabbed the broom.

"That my friend, will be a surprise." Selena grinned, and grabbed the mop. "I'm just glad all the money stuff is out the way, you know?"

"Yeah, and you picked a great place, a lot of traffic goes through here." Aelita mentioned and grabbed the cleaning chemicals.

Selena began walking back towards her future bakery and café. "I know, a great offer came on this place, and I couldn't pass up on it."

"So, how's the pregnancy coming along?" Yumi asked, as she, Selena, and Aelita began cleaning the floors.

"It's going pretty good, I mean, it's only been a couple of weeks you know?" Selena lied.

Yumi and Aelita noticed that Selena stuttered on her answer. "You sure everything is okay?" Yumi asked.

Selena sighed, and stopped cleaning the floor. "I have to tell you guys something, and you have to promise me you won't tell anybody, especially Tristan."

"Depends on how bad it is." Aelita responded.

"No. Aelita, please don't tell anyone." Selena looked at her friend.

"Fine." Yumi and Aelita shrugged.

"Uh, last week…something bad happened." Selena looked down at her abdomen. "Um, I started bleeding a lot…and then I started having really bad cramps, and stuff. Trinity was there with me when all this happened, so she um..she drove me to the hospital, next thing I know the doctor told me I lost the baby…" Selena wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What?!" Yumi and Aelita exclaimed.

"Yeah, I had a miscarriage, the um, the sad part is, I don't even know how it happened, but the doctors said I ate something that was not right with my pregnancy." Selena explained, as she wiped the flowing tears from her face.

"But you've been acting like nothing has been wrong since that happened." Aelita added.

Selena looked down at her feet, then back up at her friends. "Well, I had to put on a brave face. You know? Tristan is going through a lot right now, and this news will kill him if he ever finds out…"

"Tristan is bound to find out when he notices that you're not gaining weight." Yumi stated.

"I know, I'll tell him when the time is right. Guys, please don't say anything, this will kill Tristan, and he's finally getting in a better mood and stuff, and building this bakery café means the world to me right now, to finally follow my dreams. That's why I haven't been thinking about it much." Selena explained. "But trust me, I cry every night because I lost my baby, every night, I don't think there hasn't been a night that I haven't cried."

"I'm surprised Tristan doesn't know you cry yourself to sleep." Aelita blurted.

"I'm surprised he hasn't caught me either, but I plan to keep it that way until the time is right to tell him." Aelita sighed at Selena statement. "What?" Selena stared at Aelita.

"Nothing, if I were you, I would just tell him you had a miscarriage…"

"Look, Aelita, like I said there is too much going on right now for me to tell Tristan….Do you know how hard it is for me to hold my tears inside. I had lost someone special and it is hard for me each and every day. I may look strong but did you know I am fighting daily to be this way. So please, have patience with me. I will never be the same person I once were, but I am trying to be the best who I am, right now."

Aelita cut Selena off in mid-sentence. "But just think how much more he's going to be devastated when he finds out you had a miscarriage, knew about it, and didn't tell him."

"Well unlike you some of us don't have a perfect marriage, or life. Okay! I'll tell him on my own terms."

"Jeremie and I don't have a perfect life Selena, we're far from a perfect life."

"Oh really, name one devastating thing you and Jeremie went through since we entered the real world." Selena held one hand to her hip.

"You two need to calm down, seriously. You guys are fighting with each other, for what? So you two need to calm your estrogen down, and be nice to each other. Fighting doesn't solve anything." Aelita and Selena sighed to themselves, knowing Yumi was right.

"I'm sorry." Selena looked at Aelita.

Aelita nodded her head. "I forgive you, and I apologize as well."

Selena smiled, and nodded her head as well. "It's okay."

Aelita sighed, and looked down at the floor. "You know how I said my life isn't perfect, guys?" Yumi and Selena both looked at the best friend, and stopped cleaning.

"Yeah? Why, what about it?" Selena asked.

Tears began forming in Aelita's eyes. "I um I found out I have..cancer." Yumi and Selena dropped their cleaning supplies, and stood in shock at their close friends words.

"What?" Yumi walked over towards her friend, and pulled her into a comforting hug. Aelita gently placed her head onto Yumi shoulder and cried. "What type of cancer Aelita?"

"O-ovarian cancer." Aelita spat out. Yumi eyes widened as she looked over at Selena, who still stood in shock. Selena then walked over towards her two friends and joined the hug.

"I'm so sorry Aelita." Selena comforted her friend. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm so scared." Aelita cried. "I don't know what is going to happen to me."

For a while, the two grieving women cried amongst each other as they now sat in the small park across the street; as they both were dealing with devastating news. Selena, with the loss of a child. Aelita, with being diagnosed with cancer. Yumi did her best to comfort her two friends, and her best was good enough after at least fifteen minutes, her friends tears began to dry up, but their emotions were still frazzled.

"Why does this have to happen, why does miscarriages even exist. This sucks." Selena pushed her hair out of her face.

Yumi sighed, and looked up at the light blue sky. "A miscarriage is a natural and common event. All told, I've seen more women who have lost a child from this world than those who haven't. Most women don't mention it, and they go from day to day as if it hadn't happened, so people imagine a women in this situation never really knew or loved what she had."

Selena looked over at Yumi and nodded her head. "Yeah, I just need time to think about it. I hate looking like this, all vulnerable and stuff…" A pick-up truck honked behind the three women. "…That's my cue, I have a bakery café to open up soon." Selena smiled, and wiped her face. "Come back in when you two are ready."

"Okay." Yumi nodded her head, and watched as Selena walked back towards her future bakery café. Yumi looked back over at Aelita, who was staring blankly out in the world.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Yumi patted her best friends back.

"Like I have cancer." Aelita sighed, and looked over at Yumi.

Yumi slightly smiled. "Hey, I have one word for you."

"What?" Aelita looked back into the busy world.

"Hope." Yumi smiled. "Hope means, Hold On Pain Ends."

Aelita nodded her head. "Yeah…Yumi where do I go from here?"

Yumi sighed, and thought for a second. "I know that you're not going to die, that's for sure. Um, you could have surgery, chemotherapy, or radiation. What stage are you in?"

"Uh, luckily stage one." Aelita said truthfully.

"Oh yeah, you'll be fine in time. You're really lucky girl, most women do not even know that they have ovarian cancer until a much later stage. But, you'll be alright Aelita. I promise you will, just as long as you don't turn into a bitch like my mother." Yumi joked.

Aelita laughed, and laid her head on Yumi's shoulder in a friendly way. "No, I won't. I promise. I'm assuming you and your mother are not talking?"

"No, in fact things become worse. But, I don't care anymore, she can do what she wants to do." Yumi shrugged her shoulders. "But, I think we should go back in and help Selena, don't you think?"

Aelita smiled, and stood up off the park bench. "Yeah, hey thank you Yumi for being here."

"You're welcome girl, and if you have any questions about this cancer you're going to beat. You know where I live, and where I work." Yumi returned the smile, as the two headed back towards Selena future bakery café.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**{8:00 PM}**

**{With Odd and Ulrich}**

Both of the potential professional players sighed to themselves as they both sat down in their seats in Ulrich's car. "I never been so tire din my life!" Odd sighed, as he tried to still catch his breath after a long work out.

"Yeah, that was pretty tough, but I mean hey, our team won, and we were leading the whole time." Ulrich stated, as he drunk the rest of his water. "I just think, I didn't play to my full potential. I was really nervous, and all. I don't know."

"You did fine Ulrich, you scored what ten points…"

"Seven. Seven points." Ulrich began to start up his car, and pull out of the soccer facility.

"That is still a lot of points Ulrich, you know, you have a bad habit of overthinking things sometimes." Odd patted his best friend's shoulder. "So, what jersey number are you trying to get this time, twelve again?"

Ulrich thought for a second, and then slightly smiled to himself. "If all else goes well, I would love to be the number ten. Why? Because my dad was that number when he played, and I just want to live my dream, and have a part of my parents as I play. If I play." Ulrich stated.

"Oh hey, what was up with that player you was trying to tell me about at lunch?" Odd asked his best buddy.

Ulrich sighed to himself, as he pulled onto the highway to go home. "That player was Susuzme's family friend. He was the one who bailed him out of jail back in Germany. He came off on me about how I ruin Suzume's life, and that things will never will be the same for him. That I just try to get people locked up for life for pointless things."

Odd nodded his head, and sighed. "What'd you say back?"

Ulrich ran his hand through his free through his hair, and thought back to the event that happened with Suzume's family friend. _"I can't apologize to you about Suzume being locked up before, but Suzume is a free man now. Probably, way way way deep down, and I mean way deep down Suzume is probably a good guy. But, Suzume took two very important people from my life. The two people who brought me into this world, and Suzume took them from me. But, I guess all I can say is, I have to forgive Suzume for it, but I will never, and I mean never forget what he did."_

Odd's eyes widened at Ulrich's words. "Wow man, I surprised you kept you cool man, I'm sure that made an impression with the coaches."

"Yeah, I hope." Ulrich sighed to himself once more. "Uh, so this thing with you and Sam."

Odd looked over at his best friend, and rolled his eyes. "What things with Sam and I?"

"Oh, so there is a thing with Sam and you, and at that you made things plural." Ulrich smirked.

"This isn't funny Ulrich, Sam and I have nothing between us." Odd crossed his arms.

"Now you're being defensive, besides that's a lying stance." Ulrich responded, as he continued driving.

"How would you know?" Odd looked out of the window.

"Because I was a lawyer, remember?" Ulrich pulled off the exit ramp.

"Whatever, but nothing is going to happen with Sam and I. I love Trinity way too much to hurt her, we've been through too much, and I don't want to lose her man…" Odd stated.

"Then don't." Ulrich glanced over at his friend, and then pulled into Odd's neighborhood. When Ulrich rode into Odd's neighborhood, Odd noticed that he saw Sam in what seemed to be her bedroom reading her book. Odd slightly smiled to himself, as he noticed that they were now pulling into his driveway.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways." Odd grinned. "Hey, stay by the phone."

"I will, hopefully I get a call." Ulrich stated.

"Hey, once you replace negative thoughts with positive ones, you'll start having positive results. With that, I'll call you later about the results." Odd shut the door to Ulrich's car and walked to his home. Ulrich sat in the driveway for a second, trying to comprehend the smart words that came out of his best friend's mouth. Ulrich chuckled to himself, as he pulled out of Odd's driveway; and drove to go pick up his daughter from the babysitter's.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**{10:30 PM}**

**{Yumi's POV}**

After a long day of helping Selena with her bakery café, it was finally all done, and she was all set up for her upcoming inspection. As of now, I was heading toward the nearby pharmacy to pick up a few supplies and my prescription for my hyperthyroidism before I drove back home. I pulled into the parking lot of CVS, and got out of the car. When I walked into the store, I immediately grabbed a small cart, and began my small shopping adventure.

I walked down several aisles and picked up some vitamins, some things for Ulrich, and some small things for Kammi. I then saw the family planning aisle, and hesitated for a second. I looked down at my abdomen, and softly placed my hand on my stomach. For several days now, I have been feeling very sick, and very nauseas. I sighed to myself and pushed the cart down the aisle and stopped when I was in front of the pregnancy items.

I slowly picked up a Clearblue pregnancy test, and stared at it for a second. Part of me was very scared, one, because Kammi was only a year old, and having another baby right now would seemed so very rushed. Then again, I would love to have another child.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my daughter." A voice said behind me. I jumped slightly, and turned towards the voice. I sighed annoyingly to myself, and rolled my eyes. When I looked at her I noticed that she had cut her hair in a short updo. I also noticed that she had invested in some breast implants.

"Wow, you've changed." I rolled my eyes. My mother took the pregnancy test out of my hands and examined it.

"Hm, you two. So, seems like you and Ulrich have been fooling around too much." My mother chuckled. "You two tried your hardest to keep quiet but failed."

"Hm, well next time I'll try to be a little bit louder." I smirked, and took the pregnancy test out of my mother's hands.

"You know you've caused me a lot of trouble Yumi, I wouldn't have to get these fake breasts if you just keep your hands to yourself."

"Mother, just shut up okay. I'm so sick and tired of you bashing me for the last two weeks, I'm done. Okay? What happened to you happened, but be grateful you're still alive."

"I honestly hope if you're pregnant, something bad happens to happens to you, just like something bad happened to me." My mother stared at me in the face.

I nodded my head at her statement. I then picked up the air freshener that was in the cart and sprayed it around her. "What..what the heck are you doing Yumi."

I handed the air fresher to my mom. "You're going to need this, for all the shit you are talking." I handed my mother the air freshener, and walked away from my mother. I smirked to myself, and placed the pregnancy test in the car. After I saw my mother leave the aisle, I shook my head and headed towards the pharmacy area to pick up my medicine.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The pharmacist smiled up at me.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my prescription for Yumi-Ishiyama Stern." I spoke.

"Okay, I'm just going to need your date of birth and address please." The pharmacist stated.

"Sure, my birthday is December 3 and my address is 17789 Woodland Drive." I stated. The pharmacist nodded her head, and headed back to where all the medicine were held. A couple minutes passed before the pharmacist came back to the counter with nothing in her hands.

"I'm sorry, but it seems as if you prescription has already been picked up."

I put on a very confused face at her statement. "What? This is the first time that I'm picking it up, how could it have been picked up already?"

The pharmacist checked in her computer for a second. "I'm sorry but it seems as if you medicine has been picked up about ten minutes ago."

I bit my bottom lip in frustration. "That bitch." I whispered underneath my breath, as I referred to my mother. "Okay, um how fast can you refill my medicine, I can't afford to skip it."

"It'll take at least a month, which is when your prescription will be filled again." She responded.

"A month, I don't have month to do that, it is very important I take them every night." I ran my hands through my hair. "Please this is really important, I need these pills before midnight, is there any way possible you could fill them." I looked at the pharmacist with pleading eyes.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do. When you pills are done we will send you a text message." She informed me.

"Thank you, and next time please check the I.D before someone asks for my pills." I turned my back towards her and went up to the front counter to pay for the items in my cart. Once I paid for my items, I walked outside and into the parking lot and walked towards my car. Once I unlocked it, and opened the trunk. I put the stuff I brought in it, and closed the trunk.

"You know, it's really sad that you don't have a man to protect you out at night like this." I jumped at the voice that was behind me.

I rolled my eyes, and laughed sarcastically to myself. "I'm not surprised to see you. I figured since my bitch of a mother was just here, I figured you wouldn't be too far behind." I crossed my arms and looked up at Suzume.

"Wow, you know that is a dishonor to talk badly about your mother like that…" Suzume smirked. "You know she only wants what is best for you, which is obviously me."

I smirked sarcastically as well. "Really? I had no idea you were the one for me, must have slipped my mind."

"It's okay. I know you were in denial, but I knew you would come to your senses." Suzume walked towards me.

"Please I always used my senses, and they all just told me that you're an ass, and take people's lives away from them…" I rolled my eyes, and walked away from Suzume. I went to open the driver seat door, until Suzume closed it.

"You gotta let that go. I killed the guy's parents, so what. It's no big de…" Was the last words Suzume spoke until I punched him across his face.

"This is the second time you broke my nose!" Suzume yelled.

"Hey back off her you bastard." I looked to my side and saw William walked up towards Suzume.

"Oh, if it isn't my old fri…" William clenched Suzume's shirt, and dragged him away from me. "Go home you deadbeat dickhead. Matter of fact, walk home." William snatched Suzume's car keys from his belt loop, and through them down the sewer.

"Why the hell you do that?!" Suzume yelled.

"I think you caused enough damage. Now get to walking." William pointed. Suzume laughed to himself.

"That's right, your parents died that night too." Suzume shrugged. "Hm, can't save them all." Suzume laughed as he walked away from William. I shook my head and opened my car door again.

"Are you okay?" William asked me, as he stood still in his spot.

I sighed to myself, and turned my attention towards him. "I can handle myself, but yes, I'm fine."

"Look, I know I'm not you're biggest fan. I'm sure Ulrich already told you, but I wanted to apologize to you one day. And I'm…" I held my hand up, stopping William in the middle of his apology.

"Look, Ulrich told me everything that happened in Germany, and I'm just going to say that I forgive you, but I won't ever forget what you did." I stated, I then looked down at noticed that William had a wedding band around his finger.

"I figured you'd say that, and I completely understand. But I'll just be leaving now to what I came here to do." William nodded his head, and began walking away.

"William." I called out. William turned around and looked at me. "I'm sorry for you loss, and congrats for a gain." I pointed to his wedding bad from a distance. William looked down at his finger, and a very small smile appeared on his face before he walked towards CVS. I sighed to myself, and got into my car to head home for the small time I would be there until I would have to pick up my pills for a second time.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**{With Selena and Tristan}**

"Hey babe, I'm home!" Selena called out as she walked into her home after a very long day. Selena walked more into her house, and noticed that Tristan was sitting down at the kitchen table, and was drinking beer. Slightly confused, Selena walked over towards the table, and sat across from her husband.

"I take it your therapy didn't go well today." Selena guessed. Tristan still didn't speak a word. "Hello, is someone is in that mind of yours?" Selena waved her hand back and forth across Tristan's face.

"Oh, sorry." Tristan returned to his senses, but was still bothered by the news he encountered today.

Selena nodded her head slowly, but was still confused. "How was your therapy today?"

Tristan shrugged his shoulders. "Could have been better, I had a panic attack if that tells you how it went."

Selena sighed to herself. "I really hope things get better for you babe, I don't like seeing you like this." Selena placed her hand on top of Tristan's. Tristan nodded his head, and drinking his beer. "Is there anything else that happened today?"

Tristan stared at his wife for a second, before he looked down at the table. "Yeah."

"What happened babe, talk to me." Selena pleaded, as she hated seeing Tristan this upset, or this deep in thought about something.

"You remember when we first got together, and we were talking about the relationships we have been in?" Tristan refused to make any eye contact with Selena.

"Yeah?" Selena asked slightly confused.

"My ex-girlfriend, who I thought died, is still alive." Selena eyes widened. "She was in a coma, turns out she did not die. Her mother lied to me about that, she never liked the two of us together." Tristan drunk some more beer. "On top of that, her and I have a daughter…and she's four." Tristan spat out, as he just wanted to get the situation over with.

"Wha..what?" Selena blinked rapidly.

"Yeah, and her name is Juliette. Juliette Davis." Tristan drunk some more of his beer. Selena took the beer from him, and sat it down beside her.

"How do you know the baby is even yours?" Selena asked.

"Because I know. She would never lie to me…"

"Really? I think it's kind of crazy that she appeared out of nowhere to tell you that she has a baby that was helped made by you. I mean you haven't seen the girl in years!"

"Well it wasn't the first thing Jordan told me Selena. We actually sat down and had a long conversation! The fact that I had a baby by her was the last thing she told me, and she looked really truthful about it!" Tristan snatched back his beer from Selena.

Selena nodded her head. "Hm, well since we are all spitting out the truth and if you want to believe that then fine, believe this. I had a miscarriage Tristan."

Tristan looked at his wife with wide eyes. "What?"

"Yeah…it…it happened last week." Selena looked down at her lap.

"And you're telling me this now!" Tristan slightly yelled.

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you Tristan…"

"Oh yeah, and when was it going to be the right time, another month from now when I noticed that your abdomen was not swelling up. Were you just going to jump up and say surprise I'm not pregnant anymore, huh?" Tristan felt himself becoming very upset.

"No, it was just a bad time to tell you with everything going on." Selena stated. "You have a lot going on right now, with your PTSD, and stuff. I just didn't want to upset you."

"Upset me, how do you think I feel now! First I find out I have a child, and then I find out I lost a child, I'm just beyond upset right now." Tristan sighed heavily. "I need time to think." Tristan stood up from the table.

"Time to think, time to think? No, you should down and talk to me about this Tristan!"

Tristan chuckled to himself. "Yeah, we should have talked last week when you had a miscarriage." Tristan walked towards the front door, and slammed it behind him.

"Yeah, thanks for asking about my day!" Selena yelled behind him.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**{With the Sterns}**

**{11:30 PM}**

After a very long day, Yumi finally arrived home. Yumi's pills were ready early as she was heading home, so she had to turn around to pick them up, got caught in traffic, and then finally arrived back home.

"I'm home finally!" Yumi announced, as she walked into her home. Yumi walked in the house and saw that Ulrich was pacing around in the kitchen. Yumi put on a slightly confused face, and placed her bags down.

Ulrich took a deep breath, and smiled over at his wife. "Hey Yumes."

"Hey, how are you? How was your day? How was the tryouts?" Yumi pulled Ulrich into an embrace.

"I'm alright. My day was hectic and tiring. I have no idea how tryouts went for me, I'm awaiting on the call now." Ulrich answered all of Yumi's questions, and embraced Yumi back.

"You see if you made the team tonight?" Yumi questioned.

"Yeah, apparently they need to start practice right away, and I have no idea how it went. The started calls at eleven." Ulrich explained, and took in a deep sigh. "How was your day?"

Yumi looked up at Ulrich. "It was tiring. Selena finished her shop today, and now she has to finish the rest of this business thing process. Oh, I find out Aelita has ovarian cancer…"

"What?" Ulrich exclaimed.

"…Selena had a miscarriage."

"What?" Ulrich exclaimed yet again.

"Will you let me finish my sentence?" Yumi slightly laughed. "I was surprised too, but all we can do is be there for them, and hope for the best that all else works out. Oh, I ran into my mother at CVS tonight, she took my prescription, and I had to wait for a whole new one. I ran into Suzume today…" Yumi held up her finger to Ulrich's lips so he wouldn't say anything just yet. "…I punched him in the face after he said some rude things. Then, next thing I know William comes, and takes Suzume away from me, and he threw his keys so he would walk home."

Ulrich shook his head in disbelief. "Wow. You're mother really is…"

"A bitch, I know." Yumi shrugged her shoulders.

"Suzume better hope I don't see him for coming up to you like that. But, I'm glad you're okay Yumes." Ulrich placed a gentle kiss on Yumi's forehead. Ulrich then looked at his phone and rolled his eyes. "I don't think I'm getting a call."

"You will Ulrich." Yumi smiled, as she sneakily took the pregnancy test out of the bag, and hid it behind her back. "I have to go use the bathroom."

"Okay." Ulrich said, as he watched Yumi walk away. After he heard the bathroom door shut, Ulrich's cell phone began to ring. Ulrich saw that it was an unfamiliar number, but he took a deep breath and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Good evening, am I speaking with Ulrich Stern?"_

"Yes sir."

"_Well Mr. Stern. This is Coach Reed, and first I want to thank you for trying out for the striker spot on the US Soccer Team. Now, for our decision. We regret to inform you that you'll be going through a lot strength and training practices for the next coming weeks." _Ulrich's mouth dropped at the words he just heard. _"Congratulations Ulrich Stern, you made the US Soccer Team, and you were awarded the striker position. You were picked for our team for you dedication and leadership skills. During your interview, one of our players challenged you, and you kept calm, which really impressed me. Also, I want to apologize for you lost. But, you'll be a great addition to our team. So, that being said, you have been award the number ten jersey, for your creative ways on the field."_

"Uh, um, da, thank you so much Coach Reed. I won't let you down!" Ulrich grinned from ear to ear.

"_You won't! Practice begins Monday morning at six sharp!" _

"I will be there at five forty five." Ulrich kept a smile on his face.

"_Good, see you on Monday._" Ulrich ended the call, and took a second to process all the information he just heard. Ulrich then looked at his phone as he received a text message from Odd, telling him that Odd made the team as well. Ulrich then ran towards the bathroom that Yumi was in, and before he knocked on the door, Yumi opened it.

"Yumes, I made the team!" Ulrich exclaimed. Yumi grinned and pulled hug into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you. You deserve this, you really do!" Yumi placed both her hands on the side of Ulrich's face.

"Yeah, and I'll be wearing the same number my father did when he played."

Yumi smiled, and gently placed her lips on top of Ulrich's lips. Ulrich smiled under the kiss and pulled Yumi closer to him. Yumi then pulled away from Ulrich and looked into his eyes. "I also have something to tell you…"

"What? What is it?" Ulrich brushed some strands of hair out of Yumi's face.

"Ummm, I'm pregnant."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Boy oh Boy! So, some things went down in this chapter didn't? Jordan returned from the dead. Yumi's mother is still acting like a bitch. Yumi's pregnant. Ulrich and Odd made the team. Aelita has cancer. Jeremie is somewhere unknown. Trinity is somewhere unknown. Selena had a miscarriage, and is trying to open her bakery café. Tristan is in all sorts of moods…ah! **

**More to come….**

**Also, what do you think of two of the couples having **_**four**_** kids? Good idea or bad idea? Let me know!**

**StarzNChocolate. **


	6. Authors Note

**Hey guys! I know that this is not an actual chapter but a real chapter will be up this weekend hopefully. It has been very busy for me with exams, and bring all of my things home from school. But it is officially summer now, and I have the whole summer to continue writing, and write my hearts desires. Now for a full warning next chapter will skip ahead in time by a lot, and in the beginning of the chapter, I will explain everything that has happened with the group. I am just really excited to get into writing about their kids, and stuff like that. So, I hope you all will not hate me as much, but I just really want to get into their kids lives, so with that being said…**

**Stay tuned for next chapter! **


End file.
